Octoling Integration
by shipalltheotps
Summary: This is a look at Agent 8's life after the story line from the Octo expansion DLC. She wants to start a new life in Inkopolis. Under the name Ali, Agent 8 takes part of turf wars, a new job and finds love. Will her damaged past prevent her from fully settling in? Rated M for trauma, language, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I've taken a small break from fanfiction after I experienced some spam on my last fic. I recently got Splatoon 2 and found myself OBSESSED with the octolings and the dlc octo expansion pack. This is going to be a look into what happens after the dlc story line for Agent 8. I appreciate any comments/ critique! Enjoy!

 **\- SPOILER WARNING FOR OCTO EXPANSION -**

* * *

Agent 8 was lying in her bed, staring out her window at the skyline. Lights twinkled and danced across the night scene. Sitting up she hugged herself tightly. Tomorrow would be her first day living among the inklings. She'd just saved the civilization from doom, and now she was allowed to live in the "promised land." Pearl and Marina had promised she'd be safe, and that things were different now. Octolings and inklings lived together and fought side by side.

Still... She shuddered, it was nerve racking. In just an over sized tee she stood and walked over to the window. She could see Inkopolis Square from her room. Running a hand over her shoulder length, pink tentacles she ran through her plan for tomorrow. She'd partake in a recreational turf war, and work at a new job at Grizzco Industries. Marina even offered to take her to dinner after her 7pm session of Off The Hook.

Agent 8's red eyes glint in the moonlight as she turns from the window and crawls back into bed. The silky blankets rest over her slender frame. Her eyes grow heavy as she drifts off to sleep.

Dressed in her octarian gear and holding an octobrush, Agent 8 looks nervously around at the inklings in the waiting lobby. Her clothes look different from theirs, but it's all she owns. Two of the faces look friendly, but one inkling with pigtails is giving her a sour face. Agent 8 looks away quickly. "Hey, what's your name?" A male inkling with dark skin asks her kindly.

Pearl and Marina told her she'd need a new name, and she already had one in mind. "Ali." She manages to say softly. The inkling smiles, "What a nice name! I'm-" "TO THE LAUNCH PAD" Ali jumps at the loud announcement, but the squid kid doesn't seem fazed at all. "I'll tell you after we win." He winks and turns to follow his teammates. Ali hoists her octobrush onto her shoulder and follows him into the lighted doorway.

She was told the stage was called Moray Towers. The ramps all lead to a level surface in the middle. Ali looks across the battle field and sees a group of blue inklings in the distance. Her tentacles, now yellow, match her teammates. The dark skinned inkling boy smiles at her reassuringly. "3...2...1... GO!"

Her teammates dash from the launch pad and start inking a path down the ramps. Ali scans the area and sees a ledge. She morphs and dashes over the edge, landing ahead of her team members. Swatting her brush and inking a path for herself she swims over the edge again. Swinging her brush from side to side she coats the platforms and open space. From behind she hears footsteps and turns in time to see a pale blue inkling girl with a face mask on running towards her. In her arms is Kensa splattershot, aimed at her.

Ali's reflexes kick in and lightning fast she ducks under the fire and swims within close range. Jumping up she swings her brush furiously. With a "SPLAT" the inikling is sent back to the launch pad. Staring at the spot it takes a moment to register, but she suddenly pumps her fist, letting out a gleeful "Booyah!"

"Booyah!" comes a returning cry of victory. From the side comes the inkling boy from the lobby, dualies brandished. "This way!" He beckons as he advances on enemy territory. Smiling, Ali runs after him. He's obviously had his share of battles; he dodges enemy fire with grace and ease. Together they pave a path for the rest of their team. It was a closed match, they inked 70% of the territory.

Walking outside the tower, Ali takes a deep breath. The win was refreshing. "Hey! You have some fresh moves, what are you, a soldier?" He laughs and she laughs along, nervously. "Um, you haven't told me your name." She smiles shyly. He holds out his hand, "My names Keaton. It was great to battle with you." Blushing she shakes his hand, "You're really good." Suddenly someone pushes past her, causing her to stumble forward. "Hey-!"

"You got a problem, octo scum?" The inkling with the pigtails sneers at her and keeps walking, her N- Zap swung on her back. Looking down at her boots, Ali holds back the urge to follow her and ask what she did wrong. Keaton puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't mind her. Not everyone is used to how stunning you octolings are, yet." He smiles widely and Ali can't help smiling back. "What are you up to now?" He puts his hands in his pockets. He's dressed in a grey hoodie, joggers and flashy sneakers. Resting on top of his slicked back tentacles is a set of studio headphones.

"Well, I wanted to get a job at Grizzco Industries, apparently my skill set is what they're looking for." Craning her neck she peers over at the shady looking garage Pearl told her to visit. "Really? I love working there, let's go! I won't let those slimy salmonoids lay a fin on you!" Blushing yet again Ali runs after Keaton.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This is the second installment of my Octo Integration fanfic. There are slight trauma flashbacks in this section, so if you're easily triggered, proceed with caution. Please review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ali turns and aims the charger, lining up the mutant salmonoids she squints and pulls the trigger. Four chums turn to goo before her eyes. From her left she hears Keaton let out a "Booyah!" Their other two teammates ring out, joining in the cheers. Smiling sheepishly she quietly whispers "Booyah..." Keaton smiles widely and Ali realizes that his smile puts one on her own face. They had exchanged numbers before starting their shift.

Looking behind him she raises her charger and lets out a powerful stream of ink, stopping a scrapper just feet behind Keaton. He turns around, surprised, and rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. He twirls his dualies in his hand and runs to destroy the scrapper. Shaking her head she calls out to her teammates "This way!" From two different directions comes backup. Ali scans the area, and takes a moment to look at the strange getup she's dressed in. The work uniform consists of rubber overalls, boots, gloves and a protective cap. It's nothing like the work uniforms back in Octo Valley. Ali sinks into deep thought, remembering lap dances and dark smokey nights. Work for female octolings was limited. "AH-!"

A chum slams a pan into her knees and she swims back a few feet to recover. Aiming and splatting the chum she realizes her teammates have moved forward a few yards and are tackling a steelhead. Bringing the gun up she aims and steadies herself. Counting down to herself she pulls the trigger. The steelhead splats and her team members look back, confused and then smile gratefully. Thinking about how great it is to be a tank she walks over to them. Ali grabs one of the golden eggs and swims it back to the egg basket.

Wave three is about to start, and off the bat they get a boss salmonoid alert. Looking around, Ali searches for the signs of the mutants. She'd aced the training sessions, all the while Keaton had watched from the boat, making sure she didn't get into trouble (or so he'd said.) Ali catches sight of a bobbing red beacon coming straight at her. "This way! This way!" She beckons as she swims frantically.

There's something about Maws that freak her out. The thought of being swallowed just makes her skin crawl. Ink sprays from three different directions as her team pelts the salmonoid. The beast sinks back into the murky green ink and heads towards her again. Panicking, Ali swims towards the shoreline. The maws jumps up just behind her and her team members fire at it again, finally turning the slimy fish into goo. They scramble for the eggs, and rush back to the basket. Keaton, with a golden egg on his back walks over to her and gives her a look that asks "Are you okay?" Ali just nods her head. Keaton's eyes widen and he whips up his dualies, shooting behind her with precision.

He splats a whole school of salmonoids before they even reach land. Ali watches wit awe as he takes out cohocks and chum with ease. He spins one of the hand guns in his hand and blows on it comically. She giggles, and walks past him to rejoin the group. They're shooting at the back of a steel eel, and holding their own. The egg quota is already met, so all that's left is to survive the time limit. Ali looks back at the golden eggs, and then raises her eyes to the shimmering sunset. Keaton waves at her "This way!" His skin looks like milk chocolate under the sun's waning rays. She blinks away her stare and runs towards the action.

"THAT'S THE LAST OF THEM, BACK TO THE BOAT!"

Back on the boat, the crew is shedding their uniforms and donning their fresh threads. Ali leans on the ledge at the back of the ship, watching the stars as they head back to shore. They look like cigarettes against a backdrop, she thinks to herself. A dying light streaks across the night sky and she gasps as it fades out. "Make a wish." Comes a voice from behind her. She turns around quickly and sees Keaton looking at her shyly with his hands in his pockets. "Make... a wish? On a dying star?" He walks up next to her and folds his arms on the ledge, looking up. "You've never heard of that? My mom told me that when I was just a little squid." Ali looks away "I was bred for the army. I never knew my mother or father." Keaton looks over, shame written across his face "Oh, I'm sorry-" "Don't be. You wouldn't have known." She looks into the moving water, fighting the urge to jump in from embarrassment.

Keaton reaches over and takes her hand "With skills like yours, it doesn't surprise me that you've seen your share of war." She looks up and meets his gaze. "I think you're the most kickass girl I've ever met. It doesn't matter how you came to be, I'm just glad you're here." He leans in and Ali blinks in shock and pulls back, almost falling over the side of the boat. "Woah, um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" "No, no I just, I don't know." Ali covers her face with her hands and runs across the boat, thankful that they had just hit land.

Face planting on her bed Ali lets out a muffled scream. Why did she do that? She was having so much fun with him. He's strong, and cute and so nice. She hadn't been kissed since... since she worked back in Octo Valley. Flashes of memory flit through her brain and she grits her teeth. Biting the pillow the lets the memories roll. Smoke filled rooms full of Octo girls dancing for various octarian creatures, nights spent in stranger's beds, and meaningless kisses. Ali sits up and wipes at the tears that had appeared on her cheeks. Her octo phone buzzes on her nightstand and she reaches for it. Only Pearl, Marina, Cap'n and Keaton had her number so far.

It was Keaton. The text reads "Hey, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I really hope we can still battle together." Ali sniffs and types back "I'm sorry too, I overreacted. I'd really like it if we could keep working together." She sends the message and lays back on the soft bed. Her thumbs hover over the keyboard as she debates on whether or not to send the next message. Her fingers fly and she sends the message. She tosses her phone on the bed and waits.

There's a knocking on the door and Ali jumps up. Crossing the dark room she smooths her skirt and walks slowly to the door. Taking a deep breath she opens it and looks into Keaton's eyes, "Hey."

* * *

Why'd Ali call Keaton over so late at night? Hmm? Tune in next time to see. I appreciate all reviews! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Ali moans and grips the covers as Keaton thrusts into her. "Ah, yes!" She bites her lip and squints as he gasps and pumps faster. "Ali- I- I love you!" He groans and Ali feels a familiar warmth spread between her legs. She stares up at him, his yellow eyes filled with longing. Her eyes narrow and she rolls out from underneath him, picking up her skirt and top. Keaton falls onto the bed, watching her "Aren't you gonna say it back?" He fiddles with the blanket.

Pulling the crop top over her head she turns away from him, letting out a short "No." Keaton sits up, still breathing heavy, "Have you ever said it?" Ali shimmies the tight black skirt over her hips and crosses her arms "Of course I have." He stays silent for a minute then asks "Have you ever meant it?" The pink haired octo girl closes her eyes and whispers "No." She hears Keaton get up and put on his boxers, then feels two slender arms wrap around her in a somber hug.

"Listen, Ali, I've had so much fun with you. In just a day I've seen more good in you than anyone else in Inkopolis." His arms tighten around her and Ali has to keep herself from melting into them. "Keaton..." She feels the steady beat of his heart against her back and revels in his warmth. "I don't know what happened to you in the past, or what you've done, but nothing could change that you're strong, kind, and beautiful." He turns her around and his silhouette against the window showcases every lean line on his body. Ali looks him over and then finally into his bright yellow eyes. She takes a deep breath and folds her arms over her chest, has if holding herself together.

Keaton runs a hand over his tentacles, something she'd seen him do numerous times throughout the day, and tilts his head "Maybe if you tell me some of the things on your mind, you'll see they aren't as bad as they seem." Ali thinks about it for a second before her phone starts buzzing. Looking at the name she's instantly filled with guilt; it's Marina. They were supposed to go to Crusty Sean's for dinner after her Salmon Run shift. "I need to go..." She picks up the call and walks over to the window.

"Agent... I mean, Ali? I've been trying to get in touch with you since seven thirty!" Marina's voice rings out from the speaker clearly. Ali rubs her face with her hand, "I'm sorry, I got caught up in my shift and then I had someone over. I just lost track of time. I'm so sorry, I'm ready now." There's a pause on the other end, then Marina sighs "Sean owes me, meet me in the square in a half hour." "Copy." Ali hangs up and turns to see Keaton staring in disbelief "Were you talking to Marina?" He blinks "From Off The Hook?" Ali can't help but giggle at his expression "Yeah, we're kinda close."

She sits on the bed and pulls on her heeled boots, and then realizes Keaton hasn't moved. "Um... I have to go. Thank's for coming over." Keaton shifts his weight from one foot to the other, "Will I see you tomorrow?" Ali raises an eyebrow "Maybe. Depends on if you leave now." He smiles a lopsided smile and grabs his headphones from the night stand. Ali closes her eyes, and when she opens them again he's gone. Ali opens a drawer and pulls out the octoling shades and slides them on. The dark room appears green, and comfort descends upon her.

Creeping out of her apartment and out of the building, Ali heads for the square. A few inklings linger, chatting at tables. One, younger squid girl gives Ali a questioning look. Agent 8 isn't surprised, her gear was known to turn heads of all ages. She spots a tall, almond colored octoling leaning against a building and walks over. "Hey!-" She's cut off by a hug. "I was so worried! You didn't respond for hours, I thought you'd been left behind by the boat, or worse-" "Marina, I'm fine! I'm sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, I genuinely lost track of time." The exotic looking octoling looks her over, as if judging for herself that Ali was unharmed. Seemingly satisfied she nods her head, "Okay. Just be sure to keep your phone on hand until you're settled in."

Nodding, Ali turns her gaze to a tall shrimp walking over. "Crusty Sean!" Marina clasps her hands together and smiles brightly. The grumpy shrimp just grunts and unlocks the truck. The window opens and he leans out, "We're even now, alright? I was already asleep." Marina grins sheepishly "Sounds good. Ali, what do you want? I'm getting a Triple- Fried Galactic Shwaffle!" Marina is practically drooling, causing Ali to smile. Looking over the list, the pink haired octoling points to a menu item. Marina follows her finger, "The Seanwich? Oh, no. Make hers the Galactic Seanwich, please." Ali looks at Marina questioningly, but says nothing.

The girls sit at a table, sipping on two sodas, waiting for their food to be ready. "So... Who'd you have over?" Marina sips her drink innocently. Ali plays with her straw wrapper, silent. "... You don't have to tell me, it's okay." The singer gives a melancholy smile. Ali rips the wrapper, "A squid named Keaton." Marina's eyes widen slightly "Oh, what for?" Ali makes an inserting motion with her fingers and Marina covers her mouth with her hands. Ali nods and looks up as Crusty Sean brings two heaping baskets to their table. "Can I go home, now? Please?" Marina waves him away with a curt nod. He rolls his eyes and walks away.

Ali picks at the deep fried food in front of her as Marina sputters "What? Already? Did he use you?" Ali looks up dully "No, I used him." The popular octoling looks shocked as Ali takes a big bite of her food. "Wow... Ali you have to be careful. This squid has feelings." Ali looks up and narrows her eyes "You went through the same stuff I did. You know what work is like back in Octo Valley. I guess you survived with less damage than me, but that doesn't matter. We all handle our trauma differently. I prefer to externalize it... That's how I cope wit _my_ feelings." Ali stands up, "Thank you... and I'm sorry for being short with you, I'm just having a rough time getting used to my new life." Marina stands and holds out her arms for a hug. Ali walks into them and embraces her. Ali takes note that Marina smells like fresh laundry. The two girls part, and walk back to their own separate homes in Inkopolis.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Humming the Calamari Inkantation, Ali runs a soft bristled brush over her tentacles. She lets out a warble sound, close to a purr as she grooms herself. Something most squids didn't know is that Octolings were often strict on grooming and cleanliness. Ali put down the brush and walked over to her desk, opening her laptop. She pulls up the online splategy guide and starts reading. The soldier part of her always strove for success, and she wanted to be the best in turf wars. Her phone buzzes and she gingerly picks it up, reading the glowing screen. It's Pearl, "Hey, Octo Agent, down for a tw at 4? :P" Ali smiles and responds "Fresh" and goes back to studying.

Four o clock comes around and Ali gears up. Her Neo Octoling Armour accentuates her figure, giving her a sleek, deadly look. Her octoling fashioned boots and shades complete the set. Ali is a weapon, and she knows it. Walking down the streets with her octo brush, she turns heads and hears whispers. As she walks by a squid in a schoolgirl outfit, spit lands on her boot. Looking up, she's not surprised to see the girl with the pigtails, sneering at her nastily. "If you're going to live here, you might as well try to fit in, octo brains." Ali feels her blood boiling and her temper rising. Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she keeps walking. "That's right, octarian bitch, you know you don't belong here. Go crawl back into a kettle." Scattered laughter rises from the growing crowd. Clenching her fists, Ali whirls around, raising her brush above her head. The inkling gasps and covers her head. Ali runs forward, rage taken over. Someone dashes up from behind, grabbing the brush from her hands.

Ali turns around, seeing red. Pearl is standing there, leaning on Ali's octo brush. "This squid giving you trouble, Ali?" Dressed in a hoodie, kicks and her signature crown, Pearl commands attention. The inkling with the pigtails drops to her knees "I- I..." Ali looks down, the red fading from her eyes. Pearl walks closer and hands Agent 8 the brush, and patting her lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon Ali, lets go win some turf wars." She looks at the girl with the pigtails and then at the crowd "You should be ashamed, all of you. Ali hasn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment. Actually..." Pearl pauses "She saved all your inky asses." Ali looks up, shocked. "That's right, she helped destroy a mega humanoid statue and saved you all from certain doom, so you'd all better cut that shit OUT." Pearl pretends to drop the mic and grabs Ali's hand. "Let's go, Ali."

Pearl happens to be a terror in battle, getting at least ten splats per match. She and Ali compete to see who can get more splats, but every time Ali wins, Pearl swears she cheated. They're in the middle of a battle when Ali recognizes a familiar face in Camp Triggerfish. Pearl jumps over her head and mercilessly splats the dark skinned inkling. "Booyah!" She calls out. Ali winces and returns to inking turf. They win, making it their fifth knockout match in a row. They exit the tower and lean against the wall in the lobby. "Whew, you're crazy good, Ali. Almost as good as me." Pearl winks and smiles up at her. Ali chuckles and flicks a speck of enemy ink off the handle of her brush. "Thanks, Pearl. You're a great battle ally." Ali flicks her crown lightly "And a great friend. Thank you for standing up for me, and stopping me." Pearl laughs "Of course. You can't let them see you like that, it just confirms what they're thinking. I'll always have your back... But touch my crown again and I'll splat you into nonexistence." She frowns pointedly. Ali puts her hands up "Noted."

Agent 8 is leaning on her balcony, savoring in the afternoon breeze. Her octo shades are on the ledge and her eyes are closed. She hears the sound of squids below her, living peacefully. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she doesn't bother to check it. The clouds above her are fluffy and white and look like marshmallow giants. She turns her attention downwards and sees one boy staring at her from a cafe across the street. He's got a beanie on his head, and a face mask on. A black inky rider covers his torso. Ali looks at his feet and is shocked to see neo octoling boots. Focusing in on his face she sees his eyes and recognizes her own. The strange octoling waves at her and she waves back. They stare at each other for another minute before he gets up and walks across the street, and under her balcony, then disappears from her view. Ali's mind is reeling. She's not the only octoling in Inkopolis?

She's still shocked when she hears three precise knocks on her door. Putting her shades in their drawer she walks over and slowly opens the door. The octoling pulls his face mask down to reveal the same, petite features she has. Ali opens the door a little wider, speechless. "Hi, may I come in?" He looks around, nervously, as if someone were watching. "Sure..." Ali steps back, and he walks in. Strapped on his back is an Octo Shot. Ali closes the door and clears her throat, "Um, what's your name?" The boy turns and gives her a small smile "My name is Kai. What is yours?" She leans against the door "I'm Ali." The octoling boy looks at Ali's open computer, and the splategy guide on the screen "We have something in common." Ali waits for him to explain. He looks up "We both have short names." Ali processes this and raises an eyebrow "I suppose so... How did you get here?" Kai takes off the beanie, revealing a pink tentacle mohawk. "I was in a battle against inkling soldiers. They played a song that caused my entire flank to be freed. They couldn't splat us in cold blood, so they invited us to live here in Inkopolis." Ali stands upright in surprise "'Us'?" She repeats. Kai sits in her desk chair "Yes, us."

Ali walks over to her bed and sits on the edge, so that she and Kai are facing each other. "How many?" Kai's eyes are ruby red, just like hers. They glint mysteriously as he gives a teasing smile "Wouldn't you like to know?" She frowns "Yes, I would." "How about you come see for yourself? I'm hosting a party tonight. The entirety of my old platoon will be there." When Ali doesn't say anything, Kai uses a pen and notepad from her desk to write something. He stands "This is my address. Hopefully I'll see you tonight." He walks over to the door, but before he can open it Ali blurts out "Wait, don't you want to know how I got here?" Kai turns around "You can tell me at my party." And with that he walks out the door, leaving Ali with more questions than before he'd came.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Subscribe to be alerted for future chapters! All reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Smut Scene Ahead

Proceed at your own risk

* * *

Ali stands in front of her full length mirror, studying herself. She'd been going between her neo and regular armor for the past hour, trying to decide on which to wear. Finally she sighs and flops on the bed. There are more octolings in Inkopolis. How hadn't she seen any before Kai? Kai... She hugs her pillow. It'd been about a year since she'd seen an octoling boy. They were less common than octoling girls. Octoling boys were often guards or generals while the females where soldiers. Ali remembers how the generals would take advantage of their rank, abusing the soldiers. Shuddering she sits up, and studies her fingernails. They're magenta, with tiny white crescents. She'd seen squids with painted nails, but she liked how hers looked naturally.

Kai had written ten o clock on the notepad; it was nine fifty. Ali puts the piece of paper in her pocket and puts on her shades. The regular gear would have to do. The asymmetrical design, garter belt and heeled boots had always appealed to her. Slipping out the door and out of the apartment she makes her way up town. As she nears the written address she spots a girl with a ponytail, walking parallel to her. Looking closely see sees pale white suction cups on top of her head. The girl has a slinky red dress on and red heels. On the side of her head is a sparkly red barrette. Not knowing if the octoling had seen her yet, Ali crosses the street and walks behind her, guessing they were going to the same place.

Suddenly the girl stops, and turns around. Ali finds an octo shot in her face. Ali puts her hands up in surrender, her octo brush uselessly strapped to her back. The octo girl looks Ali over, and then lowers her gun. Ali and the other girl stare at each other in silence, then the stranger speaks. "Kai?" Ali nods. The girl's turquoise tentacles shimmer under the moonlight as she nods her head towards an alley way "Let's go." Ali sighs in relief and follows the girl between the buildings. They stop at a dark flight of stairs. The girl gestures upwards, meaning she didn't trust Ali to stay behind her. Ali steps ahead and walks up the stairs. They lead to a black, wooden doorway. Music faintly bumps from behind the closed door. Ali looks behind her at the green- blue octoling girl and then knocks on the door. It opens to reveal Kai, in the same outfit Ali had seen him in earlier, minus the beanie and face mask. He gives her a small smile, then looks behind her and smiles wider "Aqua!" Ali moves out of the way so the girl, Aqua, could step forward and give him a hug.

"Ali, Aqua. Aqua, Ali." Kai crosses his arms over his chest. Aqua smiles faintly, "We've met." Kai steps back, "Come on in, ladies." Aqua struts in and Ali hears a cheer rise from the room. The girl was obviously well known. Ali steps forward, the music causing the floor to vibrate beneath her as she walks into the party zone. All around her are octolings of various ink colors. The large apartment is filled with bodies. Some are kissing on the couch, some are drinking, and some are just laughing together. Ali is frozen in one spot, overwhelmed. She feels a hand on her shoulder, and turns to find herself just inches from Kai's face. "Just relax. You belong here." And then he's gone, disappeared into the crowd. Ali scans the room, not seeing anywhere to insert herself,

Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out, seeing ten messages from Keaton. Keaton. Her stomach twists, all the sea butterflies she'd felt when they'd first met were gone. Now all she felt was guilt. She puts her phone back in her pocket as a clear, high voice rings out "You ready for battle, soldier?" Ali looks up to see a pretty, pale octoling with inky black tentacles in a braid. Her eyes are midnight black, matching her tank top, leggings, sneakers and snap back cap. Adorning her rounded ears are two sets of black tiny hoops. Ali realizes she's staring and stammers "Um, what?" The girl laughs, "Your gear. It's combat gear. You new here?" Ali looks down at her gear "Yeah, this is all I have... It was this or the neo gear." The pale octoling nods understandingly and holds out a hand "My name is Noir." Ali shakes it and looks at the beverage in her other hand. It's a clear liquid.

"Is that water?" Noir laughs "No, it's vodka." Ali thinks for a second "Like the old human drink?" Noir nods and hands her the cup "just like it." Ali sniffs it and scrunches her nose. Slowly she brings it to her mouth and sips it. Grimacing she swallows it as Noir laughs "You're supposed to drink it quickly. How'd you meet Kai?" Ali focuses on her earrings, she'd always wanted earrings "I met him today." Noir raises both eyebrows "Really? That's so like him to invite someone after knowing them for a day. I fought with him against the inklings for yearss." Noir's words slur a bit and Ali raises both hands in concern she was going to fall. Noir continues "Yeah we were together the day they played the Inkantation on the field." Noir's ears perk up as the song changes to a popular octoling rap, "Oh carp! I love this song! Let's dance!" She grabs Ali's hand and pulls her to the middle of the floor, amidst the sea of gyrating bodies. Ali watches Noir swing her hips and sway her arms. She closes her eyes and moves to the music.

Someone touches her arm lightly. Opening her eyes she sees Kai, moving in sync with the music. He smiles slyly and beckons at her to dance with him. Ali glances at Noir, who's completely lost in the music. Ali moves towards Kai, matching his movements. He places his hands on her hips, their noses almost touching. His eyes sparkle like liquid fire, full of mystery and heat. Their hips are rubbing together, and he twirls her around before smoothly returning to their close quarter dancing. Bodies bump her from behind, but her focus is on Kai. He seems to share the fixation, his eyes locked on hers. She opens her mouth to say something, but he places a pale finger against her lips and takes her hand. He leads her through the crowd, towards a closed door.

Kai opens the door and leads Ali in. It's dark enough that Ali can't see beyond two feet. Kai flips a switch, revealing a minimalist bedroom. A bed takes up the center of the room, with black fitted sheets and two fluffy pillows. A lamp, a love seat and set of two chairs take up the rest of the room. The far left most wall is all glass, giving Ali a view of uptown Inkopolis. On the walls is black and white abstract art. Ali takes it all in and then looks at Kai, who's watching her and gauging her expression. "It's a nice room..." Ali ventures. Kai gives an amused smile and turns the lights back off. Kai picks her up and carries her to the bed. Ali's heart beats faster as she feels the soft downy blanket underneath her.

The octoling boy crawls on top of her and looks down at her. Ali shivers as Kai slowly unzips the front of her top, and faintly in the moonlight the silhouette of her perky breasts can be seen. Kai leans down and licks one, circling her erect nipple with his tongue. Ali puts her hands lightly on his head, silently begging him to continue. He moves to the other, wraps his lips around her nipple and lightly sucks. Ali gasps and arches her back underneath him. He's so gentle, she's shocked. Kai kisses a trail from the between her breasts, down to her bellybutton, and then to the waistline of her skirt. Ali reaches down to remove it, but he stops her. He, ever so slowly rolls down the skin tight skirt, trailing the exposed skin with his fingertips.

Now Ali is in just her panties, and Kai is fully clothed. She reaches up to unzip his rider, he allows her. She mimics his style, taking her time undressing him. She casts the jacket aside. Kai pulls the white undershirt over his head and throws it. Kai's chest is small and sculpted. Ali can see the outline of his abs in the dim light. Kai takes one hand and props himself up, using the other to rub Ali's bits over her panties. Ali knows she's wet, and Kai feels it soaking through the thin, lacy material. "Does this feel good?" His voice is clear and cuts through the darkness. "Yes," Ali whispers "it feels wonderful." Kai hooks one finger under the side of her panties, and in one swift motion he pulls them off of her. Ali feels utterly vulnerable as Kai scans her body in the moonlight. Kai leans down and dips his tongue between her dripping folds. Ali moans from surprise and pleasure. "K- Kai... don't stop... please." She barely manages to get out.

Kai lifts his head, the area around his mouth ringed in pale pink liquid. "Is it okay to go further?" Ali, breathing heavily, pauses in stupor. How long had it been since someone had thought of her like that? Since someone had asked for consent like this? "Yes. Please." She sits up, places her hands on his chest and closes the distance between their lips. She can taste herself on his lips. At first, he doesn't kiss back, letting her take control. She licks his bottom lip, teasing him, daring him to kiss back. He places his hands on wither side of her face, kissing her with more force. He bites her bottom lip, tugs on it gently and sucks on it before releasing it and laying her back down on the bed. He kicks off his shoes, and pulls down the tight black pants he'd been wearing. Ali can see a bulge through his boxers.

He tugs at them, and then stops, looking at her. She looks up at him from the bed, willing him to keep going. Kai pulls them down, painstakingly slowly. Ali stares at the erect, five inch member bobbing above her. At the tip is a glistening drop of pale pink precum. Kai bends over to put it in, but Ali sits up, and expertly wraps her mouth around it, using her tongue and sucking while using her hand to pump Ali elicits groans of pleasure from the octoling. "Ah..." He sucks in deeply and Ali uses her other hand to cup his balls. Ali slowly pulls away from it and lays back down, "Put it in, please, Kai." She gives him a sweet smile. Kai obliges, leaning down and guiding it between her lips.

The second Kai inches it in, it feels like an electric current had run through her body. "Oh! Ahh, yes!" She takes fistfuls of the comforter in her hands as Kai starts to thrust into her, keeping rhythm with the music in the background. Each pound sent shocks through her body. She was high on his sex. Ali looked up at him, gazing into his ruby eyes. "It feels so good." She moans. Kai leans down, and as he thrusts, he kisses her. The kiss is so deep and passionate Ali gets lost. Overridden by the kiss and the pleasure she feels an orgasm build up between her legs. "Ah... Ah... KAI..." She lets out a cry as spasms rack her body. Kai groans as he cums at the same time. Ali feels his warmth as she comes down from the high.

Kai pulls out, and Ali sits up to lick him clean. He tastes sweet, like sugar. He lifts her chin up and looks deeply into her wide eyes, "Thank you." He stands up, and starts gathering his clothes from the floor. Ali lays on her side on the bed, watching him get dressed. Sex with Kai was nothing like sex with Keaton. Keaton had been rushed, skipping through the foreplay and going straight for the main event. Kai was gentle, and passionate, and made her feel more than alive. She felt reborn after his sex. "Kai..." She stares as he pulls on the inky black rider. He looks over his shoulder at her, "Yes?" Ali picks at a loose string on the blanket "Do you do that with a lot of other girls?" He pulls up his pants and sits next to her on the bed, picking up his shoes, "No. In fact, I don't." Knowing very well that he could be lying, Ali nods "Okay."

Ali stands and walks over to the wall- length windows, naked. Kai watches her from the bed, observing her toned figure. The buildings twinkle and from she sees a group of squids on scooters, making their way down the street. "You should get dressed." She looks behind her, Kai is by the door. "I'll walk you home. Just get dressed." He exits the room. Ali's heart flutters as she gets dressed. His promise of walking her home makes her feel like royalty. When she's fully clothed, her octobrush on her back, she opens the door. All is quiet in the apartment, discarded red cups lie everywhere. Not an octoling to be seen, Ali walks to the front door. Opening it just a crack, she sees Kai, leaning against the wall, gazing down the stairs. "Hey," She steps out to join him. He gives her a soft smile "Hey, let's get you home."

They walk in silence. The only sounds are the sounds of the city. The occasional beep of a scooter, a rap battle coming from an ally. Halfway back, Kai reaches out and takes her hand. Ali looks down, stunned. No one had ever held her hand. She'd never let anyone, but it felt nice. Ali felt safe with Kai, safer than she felt alone. They reach her apartment, but Ali can't bring herself to let go of his hand. "Come inside..." Ali starts but Kai closes his eyes and gives a small shake of the head "Please, stay the night." She's almost begging. Kai opens his eyes and studies her face. "You still don't know how I got here." She tilts her head. He exhales and shakes his head "Okay." She opens the door, and they both walk inside. Suddenly, Ali felt more at home than ever.

* * *

Hi, everyone! First of all, thank you for reading. Second off, Thank you for following, favoriting, and/ or reviewing! This chapter was longer than the last four by a landslide. I hope you all enjoyed! If you like longer chapters, tell me! If you like them shorter, tell me that too!


	6. Chapter 6

Trauma Scene Ahead

Proceed at your own risk

* * *

"NO, PLEASE NO!" Ali claws at her face and pulls at her tentacles, trying to get rid of the horrendous memories. Hot, angry tears fall down her face. She feels stuck in the past, stuck remembering. "Help me, please." She sobs. She'd wake up like this back in Octo Valley. Pictures of huge, slimy creatures looming over her as she watches, helpless. Being used, rented out like an object to creatures of all species. Ali feels her skin crawling, and breaks out in a cold sweat.

Cool, lean arms wrap around her and sit her up. They brush her tentacles away from her face and rub her arms comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe. You're not back there anymore." A males voice cuts through her darkness. Ali opens her eyes, panting, and looks around. She's in her room, in her bed. Someone turns on the bedside lamp, shedding light on the face next to her. It's Kai, he's whispering reassurances in her ear and holding her close. Ali shivers and sniffs, wiping at the tears that had grown cold on her skin. "You're safe. You're home. You're not there. You're here." His statements ground her, and hold her in one spot. She leans into him and rests her head on his shoulder. Ali comes back down to earth, feeling her heart return to normal. She focuses on breathing, and closes her eyes, which feel heavy as lead. She feels the pillow beneath her head, and the light turns off. The cool arms stay wrapped around her as she drifts off to sleep.

...

Light shines warmly through Ali's window. Her eyes flutter open and she takes in the glory of the morning light. The first thing she notices is that she's the little spoon. Remembering last night,she carefully turns around, finding herself face to face with a sleeping octoling boy. His face is peaceful, and his breathing is light. His wide eyes twitch and then return to their state of rest. Ali wonders what he's dreaming about. She studies his face. His nose is small and pointed, his lips are small and light pink, and his skin is pale and flawless. She raises a hand and lightly brushes his tentacle from his face. Suddenly she remembers last night and winces. Embarrassed she feels her face heat up.

She studied his face for about an hour, drinking up his features and memorizing them. Then slowly he starts to wake up. First, he rolls onto his stomach, stretching out his limbs. Then he rubs his face, blinking open his wide eyes. He catches her gaze and gives that small smile he's known for. Ali returns it, "Thank you." Kai nods "Anytime." They stay like that in bed, looking at each other, not knowing what to do next. Ali doesn't know what exactly she's feeling. Longing, admiration and security all mesh together in her head to form a calamity of emotions. Kai doesn't give any insight into what he's experiencing. "We have things to do today." He says finally. She blinks "We do?" Kai sits up and stretches out his long arms "Yes." and doesn't explain. "Like what?" Ali prompts. Kai dresses himself as he gives her a list, "First thing's first, we're going to grab croissants for breakfast." Ali stares. "Then we're going to the galleria. You stick out like a sore thumb in your octo gear." He ties his shoes and holds out a hand to help her up. She takes it and stands next to him, her over sized t shirt making her look childish next to him. "Finally you're going to join me and a couple of my old flank members in a turf war." He winks and Ali blushes "So you can show me what you've got."

They grab croissants from the cafe across the street, which apparently Kai visited often, and then head towards Inkopolis Square. Ali savors the rich texture of the food, and eats hers slowly. When she looks at Kai she realizes he's doing the same. She can't get over how beautiful he is. He's got his beanie on, covering his tentacles, and his face mask is pulled down to reveal the majority of his facial features. They walk side by side until they get to Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe. They walk in and greet the shop owner, then proceed to browse the shirts and jackets. Ali is overtaken by the sheer amount of threads in the shop. The runs her hands over the many fabrics and textures, reveling in their differences. Kai holds up a red varsity jacket, and Ali is immediately drawn in. "I like that one. I think I'll get it." Kai hands it to her "It matches your eyes." He notes. Ali smiles as she hands her squid cash to the shop owner.

They proceed to Shella Fresh, and Ali looks fondly at her neo octoling boots, wondering how she'd replace them. Kai holds up a pair of punk blacks and Ali wrinkles her nose, shaking her head she scans the sneakers, admiring how they varied. A pair of Iromaki 750's catch her eye and she picks them up. They're red, like the jacket, and look sleek. "Kai, what do you think of these?" Kai peeks over a shelf and gives her a thumbs up. Grateful she'd made some money in turf wars she brings them up to the counter. Feeling renewed in her fresh purchases she heads for the door connecting Shella Fresh to Headspace, but Kai catches her arm. "Actually, I think I have something for you. Let's go." Confused, Ali follows him back to his apartment. Noticing that she drew significantly less attention already, Ali is practically skipping alongside Kai. They stop outside his apartment and Kai turns to her, "Wait here. I'll be right back." He walks inside, leaving Ali alone.

Ali turns her attention towards her clothes. The jacket is well made, and vibrant. She runs her fingers along the patches and tightly sewn seams. Then she looks at the shoes, which seem to draw in light. The stark contrast between the red and white makes them visibly pleasing. the door opens and Ali looks up from her shoes. Kai is holding a pair of red studio octophones. Ali gasps, they're just like the ones back in Octo Valley. Kai reaches up and puts them on top of her head. They're comfortable, and cover her rounded ears. "Thank you." Ali quickly leans forward and kisses him on the cheek before she can lose her wits. "You're welcome." Kai has the mask on, but if Ali had to guess, he was blushing. "You ready to go show up some chumps in turf war?" Ali gives him a devious smile "Let's go."

Waiting outside the battle grounds is a pair of octolings. One is dressed in all black, with inky black tentacles, the other is in a pilot's jacket and pilot's goggles atop a turquoise ponytail. Ali recognizes them as Aqua and Noir from the night before. They see Kai and smile and wave. Kai walks over giving them high fives. "You ladies remember Ali, right?" Aqua nods, and Noir laughs, "Of course!" Ali smiles at them and grabs her octo shot from her back. She'd decided to go along with what the other octolings were using. Noir has an octo brush nouveau and Aqua has an octo shot on hand. Kai has an octo shot as well, making them a not so well rounded team. They proceed to the waiting lobby, and looking at the roster, they're at the Manta Maria, against an all squid team. "Time to show off!" Noir sings and "boops" Ali on the nose. Kai laughs and Ali stares in awe. She hadn't seen him give more than a smile until now.

They all take the blue pills that had been given to them, and dry swallow them. Slowly, their tentacles start to change color. Ali's pink disappears and is replaced by blue. She watches herself in a window reflection. Kai, Aqua and Noir are joking about something someone at the party said last night when the buzzer sounds, ushering them out onto the launch pad.

3... 2... 1... GO!

Ali dashes ahead, splatting a path for Kai and herself to travel on. They swim up onto a ledge, and start inking from up high. Down below, Aqua and Noir are tag teaming, covering both side paths. Noir ducks into the ink, and swims ahead. Ali hears a "SPLAT" and a warble and is worried. Then she hears Noir call out "Booyah!" And is relieved. Aqua and Noir booyah back, and Ali jumps down and swims ahead towards enemy turf, hearing Kai right behind her. Standing, she starts spraying over the yellow ink. Kai has her back , covering the other side of the center. From above she hears ink fly past her head and ducks down. Someone is using dualies from the ledge. Dodging the fire Ali backs up and stands to aim, Kai right at her side, and freezes.

Keaton stands there, stiff, staring down at her. He looks at Kai and then back at her, frowning. He moves his hands to signal something but is splat in place. Ali looks beside her at Kai, who shrugs, not knowing who he had splatted. Ali stays close by Kai the rest of the match, wondering what Keaton had meant to signal. The roster says he quit the match prematurely. Feeling guilty Ali helps her team obliterate their opponents. They walk back out into the lobby, and Kai immediately pulls her aside, "Are you okay? You froze out there, did you know him?" Ali debates on whether or not to tell the truth and says slowly "Yes. And I'm fine. We just met a few days ago." Kai nods but doesn't push it any further. "As long as you're okay." Noir runs up between them and hugs them simultaneously "We CREAMED them!" Ali simply smiles and follows them over to the food truck.

* * *

Hey! I know a lot of people read and don't interact, but I want to say I'm grateful for anyone who even takes the time to read my works. Thanks for reading, and stay fresh!


	7. Chapter 7

It turns out Kai had an obligation to fulfill, so shortly after their turf war he left. Ali was sad to see him leave. Aqua and Noir stay with her at their table for a while longer, but they too take off after the sun begins to set. Ali, now alone, knows what she has to do. She pulls out her phone and lays it on the table in front of her. The sound of chatting squids fades away as she turns it on. Reading the notifications, she sees messages from Pearl and Marina. Underneath them are the ten messages from Keaton, all dated from last night. Tapping on them she reads them, one by one, cringing at each bubble.

Hey! Wanna go grab a bite to eat? (3pm)

I thought about you a lot today. (3:30pm)

If you don't want to go out, I can come over. (4pm)

Are you okay? (5pm)

Hey, I'm getting worried. (6pm)

I'm sorry if I did or said something wrong. (7pm)

Please just talk to me. (7:30pm)

Ali, I'm getting kind of upset. What's wrong? (9:30pm)

Please, don't shut me out. (10:30pm)

I'll be here when you need me. I'm just a text away. (11:00pm)

Ali groans covers her face in her hands. His texts ranged from when she'd first seen Kai from the balcony, all the way to to when they were writhing on the bed together. Feeling like a criminal Ali tries to come up with a response, but can't. Giving up, she puts her phone in her pocket and gets up to walk home. It's getting chilly, and she's grateful for her jacket. Looking around she observes the squids on the street. Some are huddled together, watching videos. Others are eating at tables. They all look happy and content.

The red eyed octoling walks into her room and locks the door leaning against it. Sinking to the floor she feels tears well up in her eyes. Confused and lonely she weeps light pink tears. It'd only been a few days and she'd already messed up. Picking up her phone she texts Keaton a simple message "I'm sorry." and sends it. She pulls up Kai's contact on her phone and looks at his number. She reads it over and over until she can't possibly forget it. A message pops up on the top of her screen from Keaton: "Meet me at the top of the battle tower at nine."

Ali deliberates on whether or not she'll go. While wanting to make things right, she doesn't think she can face Keaton. She imagines his wide eyes as she tells him she's discarding him, and that there's someone else. She scrunches her face, is there someone else? Kai never said what they were. For all she knew Kai was using her just like she'd used Keaton. The thought makes her stomach churn and she shivers away the thoughts. No, he'd stayed the night and comforted her when she'd needed someone. That had to mean something. Ali looks at her phone: it's seven thirty. She makes a split second decision and calls Marina. "Hey, I need someone to talk to." "Where are you? I can come over now, we finished shooting a while ago." Marina sounds concerned. Ali pauses and then sighs "Yes, please. Come to my apartment, quickly. I have somewhere I have to go soon." Ali hangs up and holds her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees.

She stays like that until she hears a faint knocking at the door. Getting up and opening it she looks up at Marina, who's in a cotton crop top, pale green pants and canvas shoes. Around her head is a white bandanna tied in a knot. Glinting around her neck is a medal with her Off The Hook symbol. "I came as fast as I could, what's going on?" Marina steps inside and looks at Ali nervously. Agent 8 hands Marina her phone, Keaton's messages up, and explains their encounter earlier today. "He saw me with Kai-" "Who's Kai?" Marina asks incredulously. Ali blushes, embarrassed "An octoling I met yesterday. We went to a party and... Connected." Marina drags her hand over her face "You slept with someone else before clarifying things with the other squid?" Ali looks down at her shoes as Marina goes off "You're giving octolings a bad rap. No wonder he wants to talk he's probably confused and upset. What if he thought you two had something?" "I thought we did too, at first. But I think I was just lonely." Ali muses aloud to herself.

"You need to go talk to him. You need to make things right. Be honest, tell him you were lost and needed someone there for you." Marina puts her hands on her hips and cocks an eyebrow "Okay? Be. Honest. With. Him." Each enunciated word hits Ali like a stone. "I'll be honest with him." Marina wraps her in a hug, "Thank you for talking to me, and letting me know what's up. I know what it's like to feel out of place in Inkopolis. I was new, once, too." Ali snuggles into Marina for one last second before letting her go. "No, thank you. You're swimmy." The tall octoling laughs "'Swimmy' is never going to happen, but I appreciate that." Marina checks her phone and takes Ali's hand, "Let's go. I'll walk you to the square." Ali nods and follows Marina out the door.

Marina walks her to the back entrance to the battle tower and gives her one last hug, "You're doing the right thing. Text me after, or call. Your choice." Ali smiles at her friend before walking into the battle tower, and starting the ascent up the many flights of stairs. Each step makes her more nervous, and weaker. By the time she gets to the top she's in a cold sweat, not from the exercise, but from the anxiety. She peeks out the window on the door and sees a squid sitting on the ledge, feet dangling. He's wearing a black tee with fingerless gloves, joggers and the same sneakers, which Ali now knew were black Norimaki 750's. On his head is a Jellyvader cap. Slowly Ali opens the door and walks up behind him, her footsteps echoing.

"Hey..." Her voice is hoarse. Keaton doesn't turn around but says simply "You were my first." Ali opens her mouth but says nothing. Keaton continues "You ignored all my messages. I was worried. I thought we mattered to each other." He lets out a sharp laugh "I told you I loved you." Ali winces. "I'm sorry, I was lonely and-" Keaton turns and stands up. He walks over to her and looks down at her, "So you thought you could use me to fill some gap?" Ali breaks their eye contact and looks down at her shoes. Keaton reaches up and Ali flinches, instinctively. Keaton pulls back his hand, steely eyes replaced with concern, "Have... Have you been hit?" She feels tears well up, "Things are different back in Octo Valley." she can barely get the words out, and they escape as a whisper.

Keaton crosses his arms, seemingly unsure of what to do. "I told you, you could talk to me. I could help you. It felt like we were making each other happy." His face is washed over with hurt "What changed?" Ali feels disgust for herself bubbling up and swallows it. She looks up at him and ices over. "I'm a soldier. I was abused. I'm selfish." She straightens her back and stares him in the eye "Where I'm from, it's use or be used." She clenches her fists "I slept with someone else last night." The squid kid's eyes widen and then narrow "The octoling from the turf war." He states quietly. It's nto a question, it's a statement. Ali holds her ground "Yes."

They stand there, the tension dissolved and replaced with sadness. Keaton sniffs and Ali realizes he's crying. Ali melts "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" "Stop." Keaton glares at her through tears "I shouldn't have expected anything less from an octoling. It's my fault." He dashes past her and down the stairs. Ali feels hurt pang through her and then turns and runs after him. She runs out the back door and scans the area, but he's gone. She pulls out her phone and calls his number, but the dial tone is cut off: he'd blocked her. Ali, frustrated, stands there helplessly.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Trauma Flashbacks Ahead

Proceed at your own risk

* * *

Ali is lying in her bed, staring at nothing. Her nose is red and her eyes are glassed over. It's 2:00 am and Ali's phone is on the floor with her clothes. It'd stopped buzzing hours ago. Marina had been trying to call her, when Ali hadn't reached out saying how her encounter with Keaton had gone. Agent 8 replays Keaton's words in her head over and over again, wondering how she'd messed up so badly. They'd never said they were in a relationship... But she'd been his first. Ali groans and buries her face back into her pillow. Remembering her first time, it's hard to see where Keaton is coming from. She knows that, traditionally, your first time is supposed to be special. Hers, however had been wroth forgetting. She'd been fifteen, just reaching maturity when she'd applied for a job at a nightclub. Behind the scenes there were "more intense" jobs that paid more than just dancing. Ali had been scraping by for money so she'd gone for it, not knowing how grueling the job would be.

Her first time had been with a standard octarian. Ali hadn't had any concerns about their appearance before then, but in that moment she'd seen just how ugly they were. With their bulging green eyes, giving off a lifeless stare. Their slimy, puffy, pink lips, and shriveled, tiny legs. She'd waited on the worn, frayed bed. She could hear another octoling moaning from the other side of the wall. She wasn't the only one doing this, she'd be fine. The door had creaked open and in walked the octarian she'd be giving herself to, for the night at least. It walks up to the bed and looks up at her, eyes pointed in two different directions, drool leaking from a corner of its mouth. Ali had picked up her phone to a ding, saying payment had been transferred. No going back now. Ali reached down and picked up the tentacle mutation. Setting it on the bed in front of her, she'd watched as a tiny, pink member had protruded from between its legs. She'd been disgusted, repulsed even.

She had done it, though. Again and again, each time 5,000 in cash for just ten minutes. Ali lays in her soft bed, and feels one tiny tear escape her eyes. Since then, her sex had been a tool. A tool to make money, a tool to make herself feel better, a tool to get what she needed... And now she knew that was wrong. The look on Keaton's face when she'd told him she'd used him had awakened her. Remembering what it was like to have sex with someone she was genuinely attracted to had shown her there was more to love than she'd thought before. It was a bit too late now. She'd lost a friend, and ruined his first time. She suddenly wonders what Kai would think if he knew? Would he be just as disgusted, or would he expect that from an octoling girl? Neither of those options made Ali feel any better.

Her phone rings, and Ali is surprised to hear the chirpy tone. It's three in the morning. She slides out of bed and reads the name, and then reads it again. Kai was calling her. She picked up and croaks out a weak "Hello?" Kai's voice comes out of the speaker, "Ali, I'm sorry to call you this late, did I wake you?" Ali smiles and sniffs "No, not at all. Is something wrong?" She walks over to her window and looks out at the small cafe they'd gone to the day before and smiles weakly. "Nothing is wrong. I was just worried about you, I wouldn't have left earlier if I hadn't had something I needed to do." Ali holds herself and quietly asks "What did you need to do?" Kai replies "I work. I had a client." Ali's interest is piqued. She's about to ask but Kai interrupts "Are you threatened by the squid we saw earlier? You looked afraid." The octoling girl closes her eyes and whispers "I'll tell you about it later. He's out of the picture, now." Kai is silent for a moment "Okay." They both stay silent, and Ali wishes he wouldn't hang up. Kai breaks their moment, "Since we're both up, do you want to go for a walk?"

Ali is dressed in her new outfit, and is walking towards Kai's apartment. She has a sinking feeling that he's hiding something from her, but buries it, happy to spend time with him. It's not like she wasn't, technically, hiding something as well. Across the street she sees him and stops. He's in Annaki flannel hoodie, black leggings and punk blacks. On his head is a beanie, his face mask is down and around his neck. Seeing him, Ali feels a surge of relief. Impulsively, she runs forward and hugs him. Taken aback, Kai hugs her. "Are you okay?" Ali lets him go and steps back, "I messed up. It's been a long night." Kai reaches out and takes her hand "I want you to tell me about it." They walk together for a few blocks before she has the strength to tell him, "My first night in Inkopolis, I slept with the first squid I met. It was his first time, but I didn't know that. I thought I liked him at first, but the feelings faded quickly, and now he's hurt because I ignored him and slept with someone else-" "Me." "Yes, you. Now he's blocked me and won't talk to me." Ali inhales deeply, knowing she had rambled. "Have your feelings for me faded?" Kai asks. Ali looks at him sheepishly, "No, not at all." He looks down, his big eyes processing everything she'd told him, "Okay."

They keep walking and Ali can't help but keep looking at him, gauging his expressions... He doesn't use many. They keep walking until Ali can't control herself. She feels a surge of confidence and pushes him against the building. He raises his eyebrows, but keeps a neutral expression. Ali has one hand on the wall and the other on his chest. Kai leans his head back and gives her a seductively desirable look. "Kai, do you want me?" She leans in and stares at his features. "What do you mean, 'want you'?" He uses a hand to put it under her chin and she feels goosebumps raise on her arms. "I want to see you, and spend time with you. I want you to talk to me, and tell me about your past. Do you want me the same way?" She looks at him, laying it all out. Kai says nothing so she continues, "What we did the other night, I've never felt anything like it. I want to feel like that again. You make me feel different-" "You like how I make you feel?" He interrupts and looks at her with that same unaffected expression. "No, yes, I like you. I like that we have things in common. We both came from the same place. You understand-" "Okay." He gently takes her hand from his chest and moves around her so that they're standing facing each other.

"You worked back in Octo Valley?" He asks simply. She feels shame wash over her and she nods. He nods and goes on "So did I. Octoling boys are more popular than octoling girls, did you know that?" Ali looks up, feeling as though she'd been stabbed. "You worked... You sold yourself too?" He nods again, "But I didn't stop. Squids here love the way octoling males look." Ali feels heat rush over her. Shame, anger and realization take over. "That's where you went last night." She states. "Yes. However, I did feel a connection with you. You're different. I really hope this doesn't change anything." Ali feels errant tears slip out and she wipes them away quickly. "I'm sorry, Ali, I should have told you before-" "Before you had sex with another damaged girl." She finishes weakly. "No..." He protests, but can't come up with any words. "I need to go. I'm sorry." Ali turns away to leave. She feels a hand take hers but she yanks it away and walks faster.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And thank you for reviewing! Have a great day! - shipalltheotps


	9. Chapter 9

One Month Later

Agent 8 swings her brush with full strength and splats the poor squid girl. She smiles and dips into the ink and then pops back up to swat at the next unsuspecting squid. Noir swims up next to her and jumps up, wielding a Kensa splattershot. Firing at the row of advancing opposing members, she logs splat after splat. Ali focuses on securing their ground. The other two squids on their team are awestruck. They don't know how to respond to their impressive abilities, or Noir's enthusiasm. Noir fires shots maniacally, screaming out, "BOOYAH! Boooooyah!" Ali is more subtle, and graceful with her techniques. She sneaks, and swipes. Together they form a great team, though. They wipe out win after win until they've had their fill.

"Winning with you never gets old." Noir puts her arm around Ali's shoulders as they walk away from the battle tower. Ali wishes she could say the same back, but in all honesty Ali feels stale. Something is missing from their fights. It doesn't give her a buzz like when she first arrived in Inkopolis. She gazes off in a certain direction and her wind wanders to Kai. She wonders how he's doing, and if he's okay. She hadn't talked to him since that night, and he had't contacted her. She wasn't surprised. She'd told Noir about everything, hoping she'd be shocked, but she wasn't. Noir had known about Kai's side business since they'd first met. She'd even been a customer once, which Noir warned Ali to never talk about. The only things that had surprised Noir was that Kai had slept with Ali for free, and that he's said 'no' when Ali asked if he slept with a lot of girls.

Noir had insisted that Kai liked her, and that he just didn't know how to handle his feelings. Ali wasn't sympathetic, because that was the same position she was in. She should have known he wasn't really interested when he hadn't asked where how she'd came to Inkopolis. "Helloo, earth to the badass octoling?" Noir waves a hand in front of Ali's face. Ali blinks and asks, "Would it be strange if I went to see him?" Noir frowns, "Who? Kai?" When Ali looks at her shoes, Noir laughs "No way. He asks about you all the time, I just never told you because I thought you hated him." Ali gives her a look, "'All the time'?" Noir rolls her eyes, "Okay, like three times, but you know Kai. He's not very vocal." The black tentacled girl holds up a finger, signaling her to wait while she taps something into her phone. A second later it 'dings' and Noir smiles at Ali, "You should go now. He's waiting for you." Mortified Ali shrieks, "What? I can't I'm not-" "Just go. Don't be such a baby." Ali snorts "I'm not a baby." With that, she walks in the direction of Kai's apartment, a route she had committed to memory long ago.

Standing at the base of the steps that led up to his apartment, Ali can't help all the questions that swirled around her head. They'd been there since that night. How many people had Kai slept with since they talked? Had he compared her to them while they'd gone at it? What if he hated her for walking away that night? She feels tears well up but doesn't let them fall, she sniffs, wipes the tears away and walks up the stairs. She'll never know unless she talks to them. She smooths her shirt nervously. She'd gone shopping recently and picked up an Annaki drive tee, cherry kicks and a traditional headband. She thought she looked pretty fresh, but wondered what Kai would say. Knocking three times she steps back and waits. The door opens and there he is. Kai, dressed in his inky black rider and punk blacks. Ali stares and finds herself speechless. What can she say? After their last encounter she's rendered unable to speak. Kai looks her over and remarks, "You look really good." He steps back "Come inside?" Ali forces her legs to move and walk past him. She catches a whiff of his scent passing by and closes her eyes involuntarily. She's brought back to the night they met. Opening her eyes she keeps walking until she reaches the living room, and sits in one of the chairs.

"What changed your mind?" Kai leans against the doorway, observing her. "What do you mean?" She asks. "About wanting to talk to me. I thought you hated me." He observes his fingernails and then puts his hands in his pockets. "I never hated you. I just felt..." Violated? Confused? Used? Everything that Keaton probably felt, she admits to herself. "I understand. How can I fix it?" Ali looks at him, and he continues "I've wondered how you've been doing. I've worried about your dreams. I know what it's like to be trapped in your head space." He walks over and looks down at her "I want to fix this." Ali speaks without thinking "Stop selling yourself." Kai's face shows surprise and she repeats herself "Stop selling yourself." She stands up, "Only sleep with me. I wanted you then, and I want you now, but only if it's all of you." Ali reaches out and takes his hand "It's not worth it to live like that. It's not worth any amount of money, or the emotional damage it ensues." She feels like she's begging "And you'll never heal if you don't leave that part of your past behind. Just, please, say you'll stop, That's how you can fix this." She breathes and registers Kai's hand, brushing tears from her face. She hadn't realized she was crying again.

Ali stands and looks up at him. He looks down at her and opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. He closes his eyes, opens them, and closes them again. "You can make money in turf battles, and salmon run shifts-" "It's not about the money." Ali feels another stab in her chest "You like... selling yourself?" He groans and grabs his face "No, it's not that." He turns away, "It's all I know. That, and being a soldier." He faces her, and Ali sees raw conflict written across his face. "It was all I knew too, and I hurt someone who probably really cared about me while I was figuring myself out." Ali rubs her arms "And I can't take that back, but I want to do things right from now on." She walks up behind Kai and places a tentative hand on his back, "I want to do right with you." Kai breathes and then turns to her "Okay." he whispers. "Let's do it." Ali smiles and wraps him in a hug. He hugs her back "I didn't really get to say sorry that night.." He trails off and she buries her face in his jacket "I forgive you."

They're lying in bed, naked and sweaty, looking into each other's eyes. "That was amazing." Kai cups her face in his hand, "You're amazing." If it were possible for Ali's face to get more flushed, it would've. "I have to go make some... cancellations. I'll be back." Ali leans over and kisses his nose, and whispers "Okay." Kai stands and puts on his leggings and walks out into the living room. Ali spreads herself over the large bed. Faintly she can hear him talking on the phone. Ali picks her own phone up from the nightstand and responds to Noir's barrage of texts, all asking how it'd gone. Ali responds, "He's all mine! No more squid biz!" Noir responds immediately "Really? That's surprising. How'd you get him to do that?" Ali fires back "He wanted to, he just can't be alone." She puts her phone down and sighs contentedly. The door creaks open and Kai walks in, "All done. I shut down my website and cancelled all my appointments." He smiles, but it's strained. Ali stands and walks over to him, nude. She get on her tiptoes and kisses him, "You're doing the right thing for yourself, and I'm so glad." Kai wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, "You're so special." Ali's stomach feels as though a mass of sea butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. "So are you."

Something was nagging at Ali's stomach, butterflies be damned. "Kai?" His face is buried in her tentacles, "Yes?" Ali moves her head, forcing the boy to face her, "I know you apologized, but can you promise you won't lie to me again?" Kai closes his eyes and nods, "That was a mistake. I was afraid you'd react-" "The way I did? You should have just been straight with me." Kai strokes her tentacles, and Ali lets out a noise between a purr and a warble, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied." Ali murmurs "I forgive you," and leans against him. His bare chest gives off just enough warmth to heat up her bare chest. Kai stops petting her and she looks up, seeing him look out the window towards the sunset. Ali puts her head against him and they watch the sunset together, finally content with where they are.

* * *

Thank you for reading! - shipalltheotps


	10. Chapter 10

"I should have known you couldn't change!" Ali screams and runs outside, slamming the door. Kai opens it, running after her "NO, It was an accident, I didn't mean to go back!" Ali falls down the stairs, headfirst. She's about to face plant when she wakes up, sweating. She sits upright, waking her sleepy counterpart. He yawns and turns on the bedside light, "What's wrong? Bad dream?" Ali looks at him apprehensively, "Yeah..." She stands and stretches, "You can go back to bed, I'm going for a walk." "Are you sure? It's really late." He looks at her, his face clouded with sleep and concern. She nods and slips on her Annaki tee. Sliding into her cherry kicks she grabs her cap and walks out of the apartment.

It's a chilly night, but it doesn't affect Ali as she walks the streets. Repeating the dream in her head, she tries to bury it with the rest of her terrible dreams. It'd been a few weeks since she and Kai had made up, but she still worried about him relapsing into old habits. She couldn't keep tabs on him every moment of every day, she had to trust him. Her phone buzzes urgently in her pocket and she pulls it out. There's one missed, and one ongoing call. She reads the name and almost drops her phone. She hadn't heard from him in months, since he'd blocked her. Picking up she quickly sputters,"H- Hello? Keaton?" There's silence on the other end and then laughing, "You picked up." Ali listens closely and questions, "Of course I did, are you drunk?" More laughter, "Of course I am... not." Ali sighs, "Where are you? Are you safe?" Another pause on the other end and then he whispers "Are you still with that octo boy?" She can barely hear him. She bites her lip, "Where are you? Are you alone?"

Ali looks at the address she'd copied into her phone. It'd led her to a nice set of apartments, just a few blocks from her own. Shooting Kai a quick text, she tells him she's helping a friend. She walks into the building, and then down the hall. She knocks on the door just once before it opens. Keaton looks at her, looks into her eyes, and vomits all over her shoes. Ali breathes in and out, gathering herself, then she turns Keaton around and leads him to his couch. "Lay down." He obliges and stares at her outfit, "You look good in squid fashion." The corner of Ali's mouth tilts up, "Thank you." She notices Keaton's in just a tee and boxers. She grabs a towel and spray from his kitchen counter and goes to clean up the vomit. She grimaces at the smell, a mixture of liquor, sweetness, and stomach acid. She wipes it up and then works on her shoes, admitting she'd just have to get new ones. Her phone pings, it's Kai. The texts reads "Should I come too?" Ali tells him not to, knowing that would upset Keaton.

"I'm sorry for what I said before." Keaton watches her walk into the room. "It's fine. I'm sorry for hurting you. I was dumb." Ali places a small garbage can by him and sits on a chair across the room. Keaton looks at her through hazy eyes, and Ali has to ask, "What made you drink so much? By yourself, at that." Keaton sits up and leans on his knees, "I got with someone else. I thought it'd help." Ali feels sympathy for him, "Did it?" Then feels dumb. It obviously didn't. He shakes his head, "Are you still with him?" Ali looks down at her shoes, which have small flecks of barf on them, "Yeah, but things weren't perfect. I think I was served a lesson." She smiles at him weakly. "He was selling himself on the side, just like in Octo Valley, but he stopped for me." Keaton looks amused, "Wow. That's heavy." She sees a weird expression cross his face, then he bursts out laughing. Ali sighs and sits back. "I can't believe you got dished like that. At least you know how it feels." He looks at her with a wide smile, "I feel better now." Ali stands, walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for calling me. I've worried about you ever since we talked." Keaton looks at the hand on his shoulder, and then leans down and pukes into the garbage can. Ali withdraws her hand and winces at the sounds.

Keaton sits back up, and then lays down across her lap, putting his head on her thighs. "Oh, uh-" Ali looks down at him and is shocked to see he's already asleep. His face is peaceful. Without knowing what she's doing, she touches the back of her hand to his forehead. Her hand is drastically colder than his face. Ali carefully grabs her phone from her pocket at texts Kai, "Friend was very drunk. Going to stay the night." Kai replies in the next second, "Noir?" Ali smiles, "Surprisingly, no." Kai replies, "Alright. Be careful. See you in the morning." Ali puts her phone on the couch cushion next to her and leans back. Her eyes droop and she feels herself fade into a deep sleep.

"Good morning!" Ali wakes up, smelling crab cakes. "Hello?" Ali blinks at the intense sunlight shining into her face. Keaton calls over to her, "I hope you like crab cakes. I made enough for two!" The octoling rubs her eyes and looks at Keaton, who's standing at the stove, flipping crab cakes. "You... You don't have a hangover?" Keaton laughs, "Nah, I don't drink often, but when I do, for some reason I handle it pretty well." Ali scoffs "You didn't handle it well last night." "Hey," Keaton looks over his shoulder and sticks out his tongue, "You came over, that was your choice. I would've been fine." Ali stands and stretches, then walks into the kitchen and sits at the table. "That smells delicious." Keaton turns off the stove and starts plating the cakes, "I love cooking. I usually don't have anyone to cook for." "No friends?" Ali leans on the table. "I have friends, they're just usually busy in turf wars." Ali nods and finds herself drooling as Keaton places a plate in front of her. He sits across from her with his own plate. "Thank you," Ali chirps as she takes a bite. The crab melts in her mouth. Keaton takes a bite and smiles as she eats. Ali hears her phone ring from the living room and stands to go get it, but sits again when she sees Keaton's face. "So, um, all is forgiven?" Ali peeks up from her plate. "Yeah, we're good."

They finish, and Ali puts her plate away. She walks into the living room and checks her phone, she has a missed call from Kai. "I have to go, it's Kai." Keaton nods and crosses his arms across his chest, looking away. "Thank you for coming over." Ali walks over and kisses him on the cheek, "Don't be a stranger." She runs out the door and makes her way across town. She calls back Kai, "Hey? I'll be back in a couple minutes." Kai yawns, "Alright. I'm here." Ali runs up the steps leading to Kai's apartment. She spent more nights there than her own place. She opens the door, still unlocked and walks inside. "Goood morning!" She calls out cheerfully. When no one replies she walks towards the bedroom, "Hello? Are you awake?" She opens the door and sees Kai, laying on his side on the bed. He smiles at her seductively, "I've been waiting for you." Ali smiles and runs across the room, jumping onto him. Kai laughs, actually laughs as he tickles her. "AHH! Stop!" They wrestle until they're spooning. Kai whispers in her ear, "How's your friend?" Ali looks back at him, "He's okay. He didn't even have a hangover." "He?" Kai asks in surprise. "Oooh, jealous?" She teases. He holds her closer, "No. It's just interesting that it's a 'he'."

Ali's phone dings and she picks it up, it's a message from Keaton. "'Thank's again, but next time don't tease me before you leave.'" Keaton reads aloud over her shoulder, "What's that mean? You teased him?" Ali closes her eyes, "I just kissed him on the cheek. It was friendly." Kai huffs "Sure it was. I thought 'Keaton' blocked you months ago." Ali turns so that she's facing him, "He unblocked me. He was the drunk friend." Kai looks wary, "Okay..." Ali snuggles into his chest, and listens to his heartbeat. Shes still feels confused, but lighter than she did two nights ago.

* * *

Thank you for reading! -shipalltheotps


	11. Chapter 11

Death Ahead

Proceed at your own risk

* * *

Ali sips the creamy latte and looks around. Inkopolis square is buzzing, there's another splatfest coming up. Ali hadn't participated in the last two she'd been around for, but Kai and Noir had insisted she join this time. The voting buttons are across the square, but she can't muster up the energy to walk over there. This splatfest's theme is "text vs calling," and honestly, Ali couldn't care less. She'd had a terrible dream last night, and she couldn't shake it from her head. She takes another sip of her coffee and tries to make sense of it.

She'd been back in the deepsea metro, Kai had been next to her. They'd been in neo octoling gear, equipped with octo shots. "This way, come quick!" Kai had called to her. They'd ran for miles before stopping in front of a large steel door. Kai had opened it and snuck inside, with her on his tail. It was dark inside. They walked, guns up slowly venturing into the room. Lights flashed on and standing in the middle of the room is Keaton. He's wearing squid hero gear, and is holding a hero shot gun. Keaton runs towards them, causing Ali and Kai to dodge, rolling to different sides of the room. Keaton focused on Ali, running towards her, firing blue ink. Ali had dodged, firing back, yelling "Why are we fighting? Stop!" Kai ran up behind Keaton, firing pink ink. Keaton turned around in a split second and grabbed the front of Kai's top, lifting him up. Kai's weapon had dropped to the floor. Ali cried out, raising and shooting her gun, but it was empty. Keaton raises his gun in his free hand, pointing it at Kai's face. "NO!" Ali had screamed, and woken up.

Kai had been panicked, and wanted to know what the dream was about, but Ali couldn't bring herself to tell him. It felt too invasive, and she was sure it would unsettle him. Why would Keaton be dressed like that, and fighting against Kai and herself? Ali groans and tilts her shades down to see the figure approaching her. It's Noir, swinging her narrow hips and sashaying towards her. "Hey, inky girl." Noir smiles, and Ali appreciates how pretty her friend is. From her midnight- black tentacles to her petite, black toenails she's a sleek, dark vision of beauty. "Hey." Ali removes her glasses and puts them on the table, "Um, what team did you choose?" Noir flips her braid over her shoulder, "What? For the splatfest? Texting, obvs. Calling is way too much." She takes Ali's coffee and sips it, "Why? Which did you pick?" Ali puts her head on the table and grunts, "Neither, yet." Noir giggles and Ali peers up at her, "You're so edgy, Ali. I hope you know that. You're wayy dramatic and super out there." She pats her pink tentacles, "Just being honest. Don't get mad." Ali's not mad, honestly, she doesn't care.

They talk for a while more and Ali finally gets up to go to the poll buttons. She looks at the two buttons, summoning up the will to care. She slams down the calling button and turns to walk back to her table. Noir has left, and Ali's empty coffee cup is on its side on the table. Ali sits down and puts her shades back on. Pulling out her phone she sees a text from Keaton. They'd been talking on and off for a few weeks now, and it's almost as if nothing had happened between them. "Hit the battle tower later?" Ali replies "Team is already full. You can play opposing?" There's a pause and then her phone dings again, "Sounds good. Be over soon." Ali leans back in her chair and watches the freshest session of Off The Hook. After they were done, Marina and Pearl would be joining Kai and herself for a few battles. They made a dream team. Her friends' voices carry from the speaker, and Ali takes note of the current stages: Moray Towers and Blackbelly Skate Park. "Hey." Kai kisses the top of Ali's head and sits next to her. "Hey. Keaton's is going to play opposing today." Kai looks amused, "He likes you that much, that he'll play against you, just to battle with you?" Ali shrugs "I guess so."

Marina and Pearl show up, fresh to impress. Marina waves at Kai, smiling widely. Kai waves back, looking at Ali uncertainly. Pearl rambles on to Ali about her new gun, a Hydra Splatling. "Let's go! I wanna splat some squids!" Pearl turns to walk to the tower, but Ali grabs her hood, "Wait, Keaton wants to play opposing." Pearl swats her hand away, "Who's Keaton?" Marina looks at Ali in surprise, "You guys are talking?" Ali nods and takes Kai's hand in her own. "What's going on?" Pearl asks, annoyed. Ali just shakes her head, "I'll explain more later, but a friend is joining us. He's playing opposing." Pearl shrugs, "Whatever." They all agree to order coffees while waiting, and sip hot beverages. Keaton walks up, his dualies hanging from his hips, "Hey- Oh, wow! Marina and Pearl! I'm a huge fan." He scratches the back of his head nervously. The girls smile and shake hands. "Alright, let's go kick some ass." Pearl walks off, and looks back at Ali, daring her to stop her. Ali grins and, still holding Kai's hand, follows her. Looking to her left she sees Keaton staring at their hands,an odd expression on his face. She looks ahead and prepares herself for the turf wars.

Popping the pills, Ali's team's tentacles change to a bright green. She leans on her octo brush and marvels at how exotic Kai looks with the change of color. "Alright, we're going to stick together, got it? None of this 'spitting up' shit." Pearl picks up her splatling and makes eye contact with everyone on the team. "We are gonna win!" Marina giggles and Pearl shoots her a look. They break off into an argument and Ali turns to Kai, "You ready?" Kai looks at her, troubled. "I just got a very bad feeling. Maybe I should go." Ali touches his arm, "A bad feeling about what? Are you-" "About this battle. I should leave."

"TO THE LAUNCHPAD."

They rise to the top of Moray Towers and Ali looks at her team. Pearl is practically jumping with excitement, Marina is calmly holding her n zap, and Kai looks... scared. He wasn't really showing it, but Ali knew him well enough to recognize that he was deeply unnerved. "3... 2... 1... GO!" Pearl dashes ahead, calling out, "This way!" Ali nudges Kai forward and he slowly jogs forward after the two pop stars. Ali covers his back, covering ground as she moves. The make their way down to the center area, walking in a diamond formation. No one is there. Pearl signals forward and they all move spraying ground and ramps. Ali ducks into a side alley to splat some often neglected space. When she swims back out, her team is gone. She checks the roster, they're all still in the match. They must have spread out. Ali heads forward, keeping a low profile, and following the green ink. She's almost at the enemy launch pad when she hears a cry. It's gargled and distressed, and sounds almost like "Kai?" Ali yells out, breaking the limited speech rule of turf wars.

She swims back down in the direction of his voice, screeching to a halt when she sees Kai hanging off the ledge, Keaton standing over them. Kai's octo shot is a few feet behind them. "What are you doing? Help him up!" Ali screams. Keaton turns and points his dualies at Ali, she looks at him, helplessly. Her short range brush is useless. "It wasn't your fault, Ali. I see that now. It was his." Keaton's expression is blank. Kai tries to pull himself up, and gets half his body up, but the inkling kicks him back, and Kai almost falls. "Stop! Please, what do you want? I'll do anything, just help him up." Ali begs, and inches closer, hoping she could get closer to make a swing at him. "I wanted you to love me back, but it's too late for that." Keaton fires a four shots at Ali, hitting her in the chest. She falls onto her back, and looks up in time to see Keaton raises his foot, and bring it down on Kai's hands. Kai makes eye contact with her for a second before he's gone. Ali stares, and can't move. Keaton tosses his guns aside and steps up onto the ledge. He looks down at her, "Now you'll be alone. No one to lean on. Goodbye, Ali." He leans forward and falls from the edge of the building. Ali struggles to get up from the purple ink, that's burning her skin. She can't even feel it as she runs over to the ledge and peers down. Hundreds of feet below she sees two bodies, surrounded by people on the sidewalk. One is surrounded by a puddle of pink, and one is in a circle of blue. The timer for the match goes off and Ali feels rage and sorrow build up.

She grabs her head in her hands and screams.

* * *

Sorry for a late upload! I needed an extra day to decide where I was going with this... And, obviously I took a very different turn. I'll include more info in my AN in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! - shipalltheotps


	12. Chapter 12

The distant beeps of monitors float in and out of Ali's head, not fully registering. The stiff back of the waiting room chair doesn't bother her. She's staring at the scuffed linoleum, feeling less alive than ever. People walk by, knowing not to ask if she's okay. The smell of harsh chemicals wafts through the halls, adding to the foreign surrounding. Ali hadn't slept in three days, as long as she'd been in the hospital waiting room. Kai and Keaton were both unresponsive, with major brain damage. Inklings and octolings don't have bones, so their bodies were bruised, but intact. Their heads, however, had suffered from intense trauma. Ali had walked in to see both of them, and had talked, cried and begged for them to wake up, but neither had come to, yet. She'd donated ink to Kai, who shared the same pigment. Keaton had required an anonymous donor.

"Excuse me, can I offer you something to drink, or eat? You've been here for a while. Maybe some nourishment would do you good." An inkling with long tentacles and warm, brown eyes smiles kindly down at her. Ali Slowly looks up and stares. Her throat is dry and she croaks out, "No, thank you." The nurse looks around and then sighs. Your friends are both still unresponsive. We're doing everything we can, but you're going to have to consider the options if we can't... bring them to." Ali slowly processes this and then stands, towering over the nurse. "No." She says monotonously. "I won't kill them." The nurse bites her lip and looks around again, "I know this a hard decision, you can take all the time you need. Just consider their quality of life-" "They'll wake up." Her voice cracks, "They have to." The nurse nods and turns away, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. If you'd like a bed, just ask one of the staff members." She walks away, the tap of her shoes fading. Ali looks down at her feet, not knowing what to do.

The octoling walks down the hall and stops in front of room 168. She focuses on breathing and walks in. Two occupied beds are separated by a curtain. Ali sits in the seat by the bed and reaches out to take his hand. Kai's eyes are closed, his face pale and peaceful. He looks angelic, like the paintings of old religious icons. Wrapped around the top of his head are bandages. Ali rubs her thumb over the back of his hands, cooler than usual. In his arm is a needle, and a tube leading to an IV drip. Ali's ink is being transfused into his system. "Hey... Kai. It's me, Ali." She feels the tears well up and she swallows them. "You know, after you wake up, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Please come back to me." Ali looks at him a moment more before standing and walking around the curtain. She peeks over at the inkling on the bed. Keaton lays on the bed, breathing lightly. Ali walks closer and peers down at him. Her mind is conflicted, and still in disbelief. A nurse walks in and tells her she has to check vitals. Ali walks out of the room and leans against the wall. Pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes, she feels a wave of fatigue wash over. She opens her eyes and walks up to the nearest desk, "Excuse me, I'd like a bed, please."

Under paper thin sheets, Ali lies on her side with heavy eyes. She thought she'd have fallen asleep quickly, but her core is unsettled, still. Every time she starts to drift, the image of Kai and Keaton lying on the sidewalk flashes through her mind. Ali relaxes her tense muscles and imagines the past month: Seeing Kai every day and doing turf wars together. They'd made it a goal to try every restaurant in Inkopolis together. They'd walk together and go shopping, picking out matching shirts. Ali remembers a night after a long day when Kai had surprised her with a room full of roses and lit candles. She'd been overwhelmed with emotions. They'd made fiery love, and reached peak passion. Ali holds herself together in the hospital bed, remembering the feeling of skin on skin. They'd both been heated and soft. Ali feels errant tears on her face and doesn't bother to wipe them away. She weeps softly until the darkness overcomes her, leaving her in a restless sleep.

She wakes up to the sounds of yelling and running footsteps. Bolting upright, Ali jumps out of bed and flings open the door. Doctors are dashing down the hall towards room 168. Ali pushes past the squids until she's at the door frame. She stares, wide eyed at the scene. The bandages on Kai's head are ink soaked and being unraveled by a doctor. Nurses are reading charts off and rushing around the small room. Ali feels two hands pulling her back and she wrenches herself free. More hands grab at her, taking her from the scene. She hears herself yelling and struggles against the hands, but there are too many. She feels a needle in her arm and bats it away. Looking down she sees a pink stream from where the needle had been pulled. She feels dizzy and suddenly so tired. Her legs buckle and she hits the floor.

Ali wakes up in a hospital bed, with a pounding headache. She rubs her temple and then breathes in sharply, remembering the events that had taken place. "Please, sit up slowly. You were given a sedative." A nurse is standing by the door, and Ali recognizes her as the nurse from before. Her brown eyes look heavy and Ali feels words leak from her mouth, "K- Kai. Is he okay? What happened? He was hurt..." Ali looks helplessly at the nurse as she looks down, avoiding her gaze. "His stitches ripped. The pressure on his brain was too much. I'm sorry." The nurse looks at her, somberly. "We lost him." Ali feels panic strike her body all over. Her heart jolts and she grabs at her head, unable to accept it, "NO, let me see him. Where is he? He's fine, he has to be." The nurse presses the call button on the wall and says levelly, "He's gone. His body liquefied already. I'm so sorry." Ali stares at the sheets, unable to move. "No, no no." A male inkling walks into the room and speaks in a low voice as he slips an IV needle into her arm. Ali doesn't even fight it, she welcomes the wave of calm that takes over. She doesn't fight the sedation as it numbs her. The nurse and the doctor talk in the background as she lays back and stares at the ceiling.

Waking up, Ali sits up and pulls the needle out. The machines beep loudly as she stands and walks over to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror, and doesn't recognize herself. The girl in the mirror is pale, and sickly looking. Her cheeks are sunken in and her arms look thinner. Her tee hangs off her body loosely. How long had it been since she'd eaten? Did she care? Nothing mattered. He was gone. Ali hears a knock on the door, "Ali? It's nurse Jess, can you come out and talk to us?" Ali opens the door and looks at the brown eyed nurse. She takes Ali's hand and leads her back to the bed. Ali sits robotically and looks at Jess. "Are you in a state to talk?" Ali nods. Jess pulls out a small jar, it fits in her palm. Inside is hot pink liquid. "We thought you'd like this." Ali reaches out and takes the jar and holds it to her chest, not feeling anything. The nurse stands there, silently as Ali holds the jar. "I'll give you some time." She walks out, leaving Ally with nothing but a jar of ink.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for reading. I appreciate feedback!


	13. Chapter 13

Ali wasn't allowed to go into Keaton's room. She figured the staff were afraid of her reaction to Kai's death. She really didn't want to go into his room, though. No. She was waiting until he was awake. She wanted to face him and make him feel everything that was coming to him. Ali knew he was supposed to face a trial. There was a system for foul play and mal intent, but Ali had her own idea of justice in mind.  
Had Kai felt the pain of his brain bursting? His eyes had been open when she'd ran in, but she hoped that hadn't meant he'd been conscious. Just thinking of Kai's final moments made her feel cold all over. She lifted the paper cup of sugary fluid to her lips and took a sip. She's sitting in an empty hospital room, leaning forward in her chair.

The octoling was done crying. She didn't have any tears left to shed. Tucked in her jacket pocket was the tiny jar of magenta ink. Ali fixates on a speck of green ink at the foot of the patient bed. Whose was it? Had they also died in this building? She knew, logically that Kai was one of many who had passed, but he was hers, and he'd been taken from her. She reaches into her pocket to touch the jar, it's warm from being near her body. Something about that makes her strangely calmer.

Standing and walking to the door she opens it to see a male inkling in the standard enforcement uniform: a white button down, combat boots and a pair of shades. "I'm ready to go home." She shoves her hands in her pocket. The inkling nods, his yellow tentacles bobbing behind his head. He takes her by the arm and gently, yet firmly leads her down the halls.

The light is harsh to her eyes, she hadn't been outside in almost two weeks. It's sunny and even on the outskirts of town, where the hospital was it was busy. Ali starts walking at a brisk pace, eager to escape the eyes of anyone and everyone. Her phone rings in her pocket and she hardly pays attention to it. Pearl and Marina had been trying to reach her ever since the event had been on the news. Se knew they were concerned about her, but she didn't want to talk to them. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

To make matters worse, splatfest was tomorrow. Squids and kids were already wearing their tees and wristbands. Calling was represented by a pastel pink. Texting supporters sported a baby blue. Ali's pink t shirt was laying on her bed in her apartment. She doubted she'd be wearing it, splatfests be damned.

Ali stands across the street from Kai;s and her favorite cafe. She stares at the front window, hoping to feel some shred of what she felt with him. A minute passes, then three. She doesn't realize she's moved until she places her hand against the glass. Kai had stopped there for croissants numerous times. She'd come to love them simply from his affinity.

She turns away and crosses the street, entering her apartment. Climbing the stairs and walking down the hall, she feels like she's a machine. She walks into her room and then out to the balcony. She resumes her gaze on the cafe and remembers her first time spotting Kai. His dark red stare had her consumed from the moment they'd locked eyes. He'd seen through her, and had swallowed her whole.

And he was gone.

Her body moves on its own and she leans over the railing. Her upper half looks down at the street below her and her toes lift on the ground. She jerks and pulls herself back, breathing heavily, her head spinning. No, she wouldn't kill herself. She had things to do. Looking at the splatfest tee on her bed, the gears in her head turn. She throws her jacket on the floor and pulls off her tank top. Looking at her sickly skinny body in the mirror, she studies the scars on her body. A large one on her back from the exploding ink pack. Small spots all over her torso from past turf wars, and enemy fire. She puts the splatfest tee on and makes a silent promise to make everything right again.

...

"You look enchanting." Kai cups her face in his hands and kisses her softly on the lips. She leans in, hungrily, begging for more. He gently pulls back, "Slow down. I want to take my team and enjoy every second." His red eyes seem more alive than ever and they glint as he places a hand on her hip. She puts her hands around his neck and revels in his warmth. Just warm enough to make her fingers tingle. Kai tilts her head and kisses her neck. Ali shivers as he bites, lovingly. He sucks the sore skin and lays more kisses on the spot. Ali feels as though she has a live zapfish in her chest. She whispers "Kai…" He brings her back to eye level and gives her his wonderful, small smile, "Yes?" She hugs him tightly, her face in his chest "I love you."  
Ali wakes up, breathing heavily. She looks around the dark empty room and instantly bursts out crying. She screams and yells and sobs so hard her chest hurts. She recognizes that she was aroused by the dream, but her heart aches harder. Snot runs down her face and tears stream, hitting the blankets. Her face meets the pillow again and she smells Kai's scent, faintly lingering from his many nights spent with her. She sniffs, feeling ugly, and coughs. Wiping her nose on her arm she feels her lower lip tremble, threatening to fall apart all over again. She looks across the room and sees the jar of ink, just barely glowing in the dark, and then looks out the window. Fireworks and lights dash across the sky. Splatfest had started at midnight. Ali wipes away her tears and gets out of bed. Getting dressed, she grabbed her octo shot and headed out for the battle tower.

Ali fought for her team for 16 hours straight. She didn't leave the lobby once from the time she woke to the time splatfest ended. She fought alongside countless strangers, and ruthlessly destroyed opponents. Her splat rate was higher than anyone she fought with, or against. At the end of splatfest she didn't even stick around to see who won. She walked back across the plaza and into her apartment, feeling tired and worn down. She'd worked hard, but reaped no satisfaction. No rush came from the battles, it was as if when Kai had left, he'd taken all her good parts with him.

…

Keaton didn't wake up for another two weeks. Why they didn't pull the plug on him was lost on Ali. Then maybe she wouldn't have to fulfill her duties. It was on Off the Hook, with pictures of him awake and disoriented. Ali wasn't the only one who wanted Keaton to pay, half of Inkopolis wanted him to burn, while half wanted him to get psychiatric help. Deep inside, before Kai had died, Ali had wanted him to get help too. Now she just wanted to see him melt before her eyes.

For the past two weeks Ali had done everything to make sure she looked normal. She'd signed up for the turf wars daily, despite their lack of excitement. She'd finally talked to Pearl and Marina, assuring them that she was coping with her grief properly. At night she stayed up, fearing the dreams that might come. She'd plotted what she'd do if Keaton was released. Her mind fabricated twisted, macabre fantasies about what her deep rage would fuel.

The squid kid was in holding, awaiting his trail. Ali was going to be there to testify on Kai's behalf. His punishment could be anywhere from probation to life. Inkopolis had rid itself of the death penalty in its early stages of development, Ali had found out from research, but life in detainment could be just as terrible. Either way, she'd make sure Kai got justice.

Ali sipped her coffee and scrolled through the web page. She's read about old religions, and the belief that there was an afterlife. She scoffs and clicks on an image, how crazy was that. There couldn't be a God or an afterlife in a life where soulmates can just die unfairly. Where killers aren't guaranteed to get what they deserve. Where she's left alone. Nonchalantly, the octoling zooms in on the image. On the screen are images of the ancient human torture techniques used in war. She sips her coffee again and smiles.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

The judge calls the court into order and states the date, time and location. Ali is sitting at the table on the right, in a large chair. She smoothes her black mini skirt and glances to her left. At the adjacent table sits Keaton, dressed in a hospital issued sweater and joggers. His tentacles are down around his face, instead of pulled back as Ali had always seen him. Ali feels a surge of energy and looks ahead at the judge. Her red eyes gleam with blood lust. She was ready. In the benches behind her were Pearl, Marina and the rest of the members of the opposing team from that day. They hadn't seen what happened, but they were allowed to sit in on the trial, and be called upon as witnesses nonetheless.

Hearing her name called, Kai's lover walks to the front of the room, her heels clicking across the floor. She sits in the seat and looks Keaton in the eyes. His eyes are wide and wild. He holds her gaze, causing her to flare up even more. The judge, an older inkling with grey tentacles shuffles the papers in her hands and asks Ali to relay the events as she recalls them. Ali takes two deep breaths and closes her eyes. Digging her hands into the soft material of the chair she starts, "It was a normal turf war…"

She sits back in the chair, her nose red and her eyes glassed over. She'd shed silent tears as she'd given her testimony. Keaton takes his place up on the stand. The judge asks him for his defense and he looks directly at Ali, "She broke me." The judge looks sharply at the inkling boy, "How did she 'break you'?" Keaton doesn't look away from Ali, "She used me to settle into her new life. She was my first, and I was just another drop in the ink pool for her. She slept with someone else-" "Would this be the victim?" The judge interrupts. Keaton keeps his steady stare, and Ali stares back, "He was collateral damage. I had to hurt him to hurt her." Ali's eyes narrow and she feels rage bubble up inside her stomach. It rises into her chest and threatens to burst out.

"Tell me what happened leading up to the incident." The judge looks down at her papers. Both Ali's and Keaton's written accounts of what happened were laid in front of her. Keaton looks down at his hands and speaks in a low voice, "Ali told me she was going to the battle tower, and that her team was full. I knew... Kai had to be there." He spits out her lover's name as if it were acid. Ali clenches her fists under the table. "I asked if I could play the opposing team and she said yes. The stages for the hour included Moray Towers." He smiles "That's when I knew I could make my move." The judge looks at him, clearly disturbed by the smile. "So what did you do?" Keaton looks at Ali again, this time with a wide smile, "I pushed him over the ledge, and when he was holding on, I stepped on his foot. He fell, then I jumped." He chuckles, "I didn't die, but I'd still call this success. Her perfect boy toy is gone." Ali is deeply unnerved by Keaton's words, and something clicks inside her; he wasn't right in the head.

...

Ali steps out of the courtroom with a guard at her back. Her hands are trembling at her sides, but her face is blank. The winds whirls, sweeping her tentacles from her face. She looks onto the crowd, full of inkling holding signs demanding justice, or asylum for Keaton. One inkling, Ali guesses she's a reporter, calls out to her, "Ali, what was the verdict?" The guard steps forward to silence the reporter but Ali speaks, barely audible above the clamor, "Twenty five years in a mental hospital." The uproar from Keaton's opposition grew and the guard ushered Ali onto a waiting security moped. She wraps her hands around his slender waist as he revs the bike and zips away from the courthouse. Her eyes close and she imagines it's Kai on the bike. She opens them and watches the buildings fly by.

It all feels surreal. He was getting treated for insanity, then faced the possibility of being released. She thinks about the disturbing smile Keaton had sported when the judge had read the verdict. He'd looked at her as if he'd just heard the most hilarious joke, as if he'd won. She'd jumped over the desk and ran towards him, itching to wrap her hands around his throat. The guards had dashed forward, grabbing her and holding her back. She'd cursed at him screamed as he was escorted out of the room. The whole time his face was frozen in a wide smile. She'd gone limp in the guards' arms, and had forced herself to breathe. She'd felt like she was being choked. There was no justice

The security guard halts the moped in front of the apartment and she gets off. She looks in front of her, at the huge screen. Marina and Pearl are just announcing the verdict. Squids and Octopi stare up, enraptured. All at once, they're moving. Some are angrily yelling, some are cheering. If you didn't know better, they'd just announced the winner of a splatfest. The citizens of Inkopolis were divided, just as she was. She knew he was lost, but Kai was gone. Keaton been very clear that he'd fulfilled his intentions, and he was happy. Ali sees two squids fighting across the street, one is screaming about the system being unfair, the other the laughing. Ali knows what they're fighting about. She turns away from them and walks inside, feeling broken.

* * *

Sorry for the shorter chapter, classes have kept me occupied! Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

10 Years Later

* * *

The octoling, formerly known as Agent 8, is sitting in the downstairs lobby of the battle tower when Marina texts her. She'd read the message, cursed under her breath, and ran across the street, flinging open the door to Off The Hook's studio. "What the fuck do you mean, 'He's out?'" Marina pulls back, looking scared, "I was updated by local authorities. They gave us the option to broadcast it, but I thought maybe just you'd wanna know instead." Pearl stands from the chair she was sitting in and gets up Ali's face, "Back the fuck up, no one yells at my partner but me." Ali takes note that she's tiptoeing to reach eye level, and takes a deep breath. "When was he released, and how? I thought he had fifteen more years?" She'd kept track of every day that'd gone by. "What do you know?" She looks levelly at Marina."He was released due to his progress in therapy and reformed behavior. He's been given a new residence, and it's in public records. No one knows that it's been posted, it was up to us to tell the public." Marina's face reflects her uneasiness. Ali pulls out her phone and types furiously. She recognizes the name that pops up, and the offense listed. She turns and bounds out of the room without another word.

Ali runs across town, her toned body allowing her to stride effortlessly. Her arms pump in time with each step. Her weapon clacks on her back, but she doesn't pay it any mind. She runs until she's in front of a small apartment building. It's grey and white, with flowers in the window boxes. She takes the steps two at a time and walks down the dimly lit hall. She stops in front of a door and checks her phone. The numbers match, so she knocks, three short raps. She waits a moment, and then is about to knock again when the door opens just a crack. She pushes on the door with all her might, causing the figure behind the door to fall onto his back. Ali jumps on top and puts her octo shot in their face. The dark skinned boy under her looks shocked, and raises his hands in front of her face, "Ali, please don't shoot! I've changed!" Ali feels her chest heaving, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Keaton looks different, his eyes aren't broken like last time she'd seen him. They're wide and innocent looking. His face reflects true terror, as if he cared to stay alive. Ali rams the point of the gun into his cheek, "I don't care if you've changed. Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Her finger itches on the trigger and she peers into his frightened eyes. "Do you know how long Kai's waited for this?" She watches as he winces, "He wouldn't want this, if he truly loved you, but if you really need to, do it. I deserve it. Just know I am so sorry for what I did. I went to therapy and was put on med- AH!" Ali's free hand clenches his arm flesh, and she digs her nails in. "I mean it, I was sick, Ali! I shouldn't have taken Kai from-" Ali slaps him, sharply. "YOU DON'T SAY HIS NAME." She leans down and hisses, "You didn't spare his life, so I'll eat shit before I spare yours."

A shrill shriek behind her makes her head spin. An inkling with asymmetrical tentacles is standing, horrified in the doorway. She hadn't closed the door. The girl turns and dashes down the hall, her phone in her hand. "Shit." Ali mutters. Keaton pushes up and rolls out from under her. He scrambles to run away, but Ali rights herself, aims her gun and in a powerful spray of ink, Keaton drops to the floor. He falls silently, and Ali watches it in slow motion. She hears him gasp for two breaths, and then it's over.

His body lays motionless on the white carpet. His blue mixes with her pink ink, creating dark purple swirls. Ali stands, gaping, feeling overwhelmed. His face is turned on its side, his mouth agape, his eyes lifeless. They're glazed over. The sickly smell of spilled ink penetrates her nostrils. She steps back so that she can lean on the wall. She looks at the table in the middle of the room, on it are various pill bottles. Next to it is a half eaten muffin. He'd been eating and living just moments ago, and she'd ended it. Ali slams the door shut and locks all the dead bolts.

She walks carefully around the body and over to the window, strapping her murderous weapon to her back. She lifts the glass and vaults herself over the ledge. She runs, the midday sun casting her shadow across the sidewalk. She hears sirens in the distance. She makes her way to the square, and stays in the shadows of the building. She feels like everyone she passes is watching her, they all know what she's done. Ali runs into her apartment and grabs the tiny jar of ink from her desk. She throws it and her laptop into her backpack from her old days in the deep sea metro. She looks around her room one more time and leaves. Her phone chimes as she runs out into the busy square, it's Pearl. "WTF you killed him?" the message reads. Ali kneels down by the sewer and turns off the phone. She tosses it down into the dark space and walks over to the entrance of the metro. She jumps over the gate and slowly descends into the familiar darkness.

She didn't belong in Inkopolis, she knew it from day one, she just didn't want to admit it. Ali walks down the long tunnel. The lights flicker and with every flash she sees Keaton, lying on the ink stained carpet. She sees his lifeless eyes. Suddenly it's not Keaton, it's Kai, lying in the hospital bed. Ali crouches down and grabs her head. Her eyes stare down and her sharp teeth are in a tight grimace. She stands and starts to run. Her head is spinning. Keaton's body is printed in her eyes. The ink mixes in her head, and then separates. It mixes again and again in her mind. The dark purple seeping and staining. Keaton's eyes. She hears his pleas in her head.

Ali had wanted justice, wasn't this it? It felt terrible, she felt dangerous. This wasn't like killing sanitized octarians, or even splatting people in turf war. This was permanent. She was a murderer, just as Keaton had been. She stops and looks around, breathing heavily. She'd done it, she'd avenged Kai. She closes her eyes and whispers, "I did it for you, my love. All is right, now." Faintly, the sirens echo in the distance. She wonders if Pearl and Marina had told security, they probably did. Ali hears the train in the distance, and breaks out into a steady jog towards the pick up area. She knew where she was going: back to where she belonged.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

The next chapter will be the last of Octoling Integration.

I've started a new story, focusing on Kai's life before Ali. You can find it by searching "Foreign Boy"


	16. Chapter 16

Sexual Scenes Ahead

* * *

Eight fakes moans as the slimy octarian licks her face. She jerks it off with one hand and rubs the top of his head with the other. The creature lets out a garbled sound of pleasure and cums in her hands, getting pale pink goo all over her bare breasts. With a small, forced smile she accepts the pouch of coins the creature pushes towards her. The creature waddles across the room and exits. The soldier uses a cloth to wipe the rancid smelling slime off and looks out the window. The sky is gloomy and various creatures roam the streets. They know what goes on in that building. Prostitution was common. Everyone did it, but Eight didn't think she'd ever be going back to it.

News had reached Octo Valley that an Octoling named "Ali" had presumably killed an unarmed inkling. Agent 8 had arrived to her old home and abandoned her old name for "Eight." She'd rented out a dilapidated apartment, and returned to selling herself. A year later, no one had recognized her as the murderer from the news, and she knew no one cared. Ali looks at her new phone, and checks her bank balance. The number is huge, but she still feels empty. Ali puts on her neo gear and walks out of the room. Walking up and down the hall are octarians and scantily dressed inklings, both male and female. One male with an afro winks at her, a cigarette between his lips. Ali rolls her eyes and pushes past him. She jogs down the steps and walks out the door.

She hadn't noticed it when she'd lived there before, but the air in the valley smelled stale. She noticed all the ugly parts. The uncared for buildings, the lack of plants, the gloom that was ever present. She's staring off when someone bumps into her. She grunts and grabs their arm. "Hey-!" Eight stops and looks in shock at the octoling. He's just taller then her, pale and has a pink mohawk of tentacles. She feels her heart slow down when she sees his bright blue eyes. It wasn't him, but at first glance it could've been. "What?" He looks at her expectantly. She stutters and spits out, "I'll pay you." The boy smirks, "I'm not on the clock." He looks around and then grabs her face in one hand, "But you're cute. I'll make an exception., but you're paying up front, slut."

Eight lays, breathless in her bed. She didn't cum. The octoling boy stands and pulls on his black leather pants. From the back, he looks just like him. Him. Eight stares and watches the boy get dressed. Her mouth tastes of his pink liquid. "Do you... want to stay?" She asks softly. He pulls his shirt over his head and gives a sharp laugh, "You gonna pay extra? I'm not your boyfriend." Eight swallows, his acrid taste lingering. He puts on his black trench coat and slips his feet into the black boots. "Thanks for the business. See ya." Eight closes her eyes and hears him leave the room. The front door slams and Eight rolls onto her side. She'd slept with every octoling with a pink mohawk she'd passed. None of them brought back the feelings she'd had with him. Eight feels the emotions well up again. She reaches under the creaky bed and pulls out her backpack. She reaches in and wraps her fingers around the glass. She pulls out the jar and cradles it to her chest.

She spends the night lying awake, remembering her time in Inkopolis. She recalls her too- short time with Kai. Their past passion overtakes her mind and suddenly she's in his bed, with the black, satin sheets. He's on top of her, smiling softly. He strokes her face with his fingertips and kisses her forehead. She lifted her face and touched her nose to his. touching their foreheads. Kai lightly kissed her, just barely pressing his lips against hers. She runs her hands along his chest, outlining his pectoral muscles and then over his flat tummy. Kai takes her hand and guides it to his bulge, covered by his black boxers. She feels it move under her hand and licks her lips.

Letting out a moan, Eight swirls her finger over her clit. She feels gross, getting off to his memories, but it's all she has to feel closer to him. Eight arches her back and rubs faster, Kai's face in her head. She shrieks and convulses as pleasure takes over. She collapses on the bed again and looks at the jar next to her on the bed. If only he were there with her. He'd be so disappointed, but she'd kill again to see his face, no matter the expression. She longed for his touch, and she'd let herself be touched by who knows how many others to replicate it. Eight sits up and runs her hand over her tentacles, her body feeling hot wired.

The sun is setting outside her window and she stands, nude. The orange and red hues are beautiful, even in Octo Valley. Kai and she had used to watch sunsets and sunrises together almost daily. She'd called them cliche, and made fun of what a romantic he was. Suddenly, she sees flashes of his face, and smile. She feels her heart race. His laugh, his sex, his passion. She kneels next to the window. Kai's empty eyes in the hospital bed. She clutches her chest. She hears his voice in her head, telling her everything was okay. It was just a nightmare. It was all just a nightmare. It was all going away.

Her heart thumps wildly in her chest and her eyes water. She clings onto life as she hears Kai's whispers in her head, soothing her, and telling her it was going to be okay. She lets go and feels her heart stop. She closes her eyes and feels her body let go. Everything fades and her body goes still. Eight had completed her mission, and spent her time. It was all over now, and she felt peace.

What finally took down the weaponized girl known as Ali, or Agent 8 wasn't an enemy. It was her own grief.

* * *

That would be the final update! Thank you for reading and keeping up with the story! I appreciate all the views I've gotten, and all the support from the pm's and reviews! Thank you to those who followed or favorited!

I've started a new story, focusing on Kai's life before Ali. You can find it by searching "Foreign Boy"

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
